FIVE SUNS
by Cho Ji-hyun
Summary: [HIATUS selama bulan ramadhan] Kisah tentang cinta dalam lingkup sang beban. [ Kaihun & Sulay Fict ]
1. PROLOGUE

**FIVE SUNS**

Main Cast : 1. Suho **EXO** – Kim Joonmyeon

2. Lay **EXO** – Zhang Yixing

3. Sehun **EXO** – Zhang Sehun

4. Kai **EXO** – Kim Jongin

Genre : Angst/Romance

Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya pinjam dari tuhan, keluarga, juga agensi yang menaungi mereka serta grup masing-masing. Apabila ada sebuah atau lebih kesamaan maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan. No siders, no bashing, or another negative activity. Thank you and Kamsahamnida.

Warning : Typos as always *bow* Boy X Boy's fiction

_Character__Introduction_

1. Kim Joonmyeon [ **Suho** ]

Pria berusia 38 tahun. Tipe pria _introvert_ yang terkadang mampu membuat kita jengkel. Tak banyak orang yang betah bersamanya karena sifatnya yang tertutup lagi kaku. Joonmyeon memang bukan sosok pria terbaik namun bila para gadis melihat apa yang ia miliki, mungkin Joonmyeon akan menjadi pria idaman yang sulit 'tuk diraih.

Walau tak memiliki tubuh jangkung terlebih atletis, paras tampannya yang nampak bagai titisan malaikat cukup memikat. Tubuhnya memang tak sejangkung pria Eropa sana, tetapi untuk ukuran pria Asia, tubuhnya masih tampak tinggi dan pantas bersanding dengan gadis-gadis jelita. Joonmyeon juga bukan pengusaha tersukses atau apa, namun kekayaan yang ia miliki tak dapat dipandang remeh, ia beristirahat di kamar nyaman di rumah mewah, alih-alih berjalan kaki atau mengayuh sepeda, ia memiliki mobil mewah yang siap mengantarnya. Singkatnya, ia mapan dan tampan.

Sempurna?

Ya... _let's see_.

2. Zhang Yixing [ **Lay** ]

Pria berusia 37 tahun. Misterius, mungkin kata itu adalah kaca untuk pria asal Cina tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu pasti siapa ayah, ibu atau keluarga pasti dari pria bermarga Zhang itu, sekali pun bibi pemilik apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Hidup dalam kerasnya metropolitan dan bernapas dalam tekanan mental serta batin.

Yixing adalah manusia _nocturnal_ –jika ada. Ia beristirahat di kala sang mentari bersinar terik dan bekerja kala sang rembulan menyapa. Pria penyayang yang penuh kasih walau fisik dan psikisnya telah lama terluka bahkan tenggelam, melebur menjadi satu bersama tumpukan luka itu.

Berulang kali ia ditanya tentang apa pekerjaan yang ia lakoni, dan berkali itu pula ia hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terlampau manis. Lebih dari 19 tahun ia tinggal dan menetap di Seoul, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu dan mengenal siapa dirinya. Sifatnya yang tertutup dan tak mudah bergaul jelas membuat dirinya sulit mendapat teman.

Namun ia tetap sosok seorang pria yang tangguh. Ya, cukup tangguh 'tuk menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang seakan tak lelah menderanya.

3. Zhang Sehun

Anak lelaki berusia 19 tahun. Tengah bersiap menghadapi _suneung_ ( **Korean's SAT** ) dalam kemelut masalah hidupnya yang rumit. Dibalik _poker face_ yang ia miliki, ia tetap seorang anak yang baru hendak menginjak fase dewasa dan tentu memiliki kondisi psikis labil dan riskan. Ia sosok remaja yang cukup mengagumkan, walau tak pernah mengerti apa itu arti kebahagiaan, ia mampu memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah mimpi yang ingin ia gapai.

Keadaan yang tak mengizinkan dirinya 'tuk terlena, mampu membuat Sehun memilih 'tuk menghabiskan masa SMA-nya yang indah dengan tumpukan buku serta deretan _part-time job_ yang ia lakoni. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa dibalik tubuh jangkungnya yang ringkih, Sehun memiliki otak yang gemilang.

Hanya satu yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Satu hal yang menjadi penopang untuknya kala ia terjerambab, satu hal yang begitu penting dan berharga untuk dirinya, satu hal yang tak akan rela ia tukar dengan apa pun. Dan satu hal yang hanya ia yang tahu.

4. Kim Jongin [ **Kai** ]

Anak lelaki berusia 19 tahun. Pantang menyerah dan selalu nampak cerah dengan seulas senyum tipis yang tak pernah bosan ia ukir. Mungkin Tuhan tak mengizinkan seorang manusia 'tuk sempurna, karena itulah Jongin tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya disanjung seorang guru. Ia siswa nakal yang tak pernah diidolakan para guru.

Kerap kali melamun, terlelap, atau bahkan membolos di tengah pelajaran. Dan jangan lupakan nilai rapornya yang merah dan posisinya yang tak pernah merangkak naik dari posisi 118 dari 120 siswa di angkatannya. Dibalik itu, Tuhan juga tak pernah membiarkan hanya sifat jelek yang ada dalam tubuh hambanya, karena itu pula Jongin memiliki apa yang anak pintar tak miliki.

Ia pandai dalam olahraga, ia juga senang menari. Hidupnya yang nampak bebas dan tak tampak terkekang kadang membuat banyak orang antipati padanya, ia memang kerap kali keluar dan berkeliaran di malam hari di sekitaran Hongdae ataupun Gangnam, namun yang ia lakukan hanyalah bergabung bersama para _street dancer_ atau sekedar melihat beberapa pemusik jalanan.

Dirinya yang positif dan penuh senyum memunculkan satu praduga. Pernahkah ia bersedih? Jelas saja, tak ada manusia yang tak pernah bersedih, bukan?

* * *

**Please comment. This is my first EXO's Fict and I need your opinion about this Fict.**


	2. THE BEGINNING

**CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING**

~* Author pov *~

Pagi belum menyapa, bahkan nampaknya sang mentari baru hendak mengusir kantuk yang menguasai agungnya sebelum bergerak perlahan, membiaskan semburat jingga keunguan menghias kelam sang cakrawala yang ia tinggalkan sepanjang malam. Kicau sang burung ditambah udara yang mulai menghangat nampak bagai pertanda sang fajar –cepat atau lambat- akan mencapai ujungnya.

**Hannam-dong Block 2 Residence**

Tak menggubris kantuk serta lelah yang masih menguasai sekujur raga sebagian besar manusia, sesosok lelaki muda berusia tak lebih dari 19 tahun telah tampak sibuk. Melumat setangkup roti tanpa isi sambil menenggak air sesekali. Ah, jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang bergerak membalik lembar buku tebal yang tengah ia baca di sela tugas sepasang tangan itu 'tuk menyimpulkan dasi yang melingkar apik mengelilingi kerah kemeja seragamnya.

_Suneung_ ( **Korean's SAT** ) yang tak lama lagi menjemput tentu membuat tiap pelajar di bangku terakhir sekolah menengah atas kalap membuka buku-buku lama demi lulus dan masuk ke SKY ( **Seoul University, Korea University, and Yonsei University** ) atau perguruan tinggi ternama lainnya.

_Brak..._

Lumatan lelaki muda itu pada roti di dalam mulutnya sontak berhenti tatkala pintu kayu apartemen mungil tempat dirinya tinggal yang telah bergitu rapuh terayun kasar hingga menjeblak terbuka. Sesosok pria dewasa berjalan tergesa dengan terhuyung sambil membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat menahan isi perutnya yang siap meloncat keluar.

_Hoek..._

Lelaki muda berseragam –Sehun- memejamkan matanya erat, menahan emosi dan amarah yang bergemul, menari riang dalam pikirannya tatkala aroma alkohol yang begitu pekat menguar dari muntahan si pria. Tanpa sepatah katapun dari bibir tipisnya, sepasang tungkai kaki Sehun melangkah mendekati jendela ruang duduk sebelum menyibak tirai dan membuka kaca jendela itu lebar-lebar.

"Shixun ( **Sehun's chinese name** ) ...-"

"_Shikkeureo_ ( **shut up** ) . Aku bosan terus mendengar permintaan maaf bodoh itu, jalang!" mendengus kasar, Sehun melemparkan tatapan datarnya pada pria yang masih nampak bersandar pada wastafel –tempat pria itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya- tampak tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"... kau sudah sarapan?" memilih 'tuk mengalah seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan, pria itu –Yixing- mengukir seulas senyum tipis yang tampak begitu menyedihkan. Sepasang mata pria itu sayu, tanpa setitikpun kemilau dalam tiap pantulan lembut pandangannya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat piring kotor di meja sana? Selain jalang, apa kau juga bodoh, _eo_?" membalas acuh tak acuh, Sehun berpaling, menolak 'tuk menatap ke dalam sepasang bola mata yang nampak bagai tengah mengiba pada dirinya.

"Shixun... tidak bisakah kau berhenti...-"

"Apa? Berhenti menyebut dirimu jalang? _Annie_, _nan mothae_ ( **I can't** ) . Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, pantaskah aku berhenti memanggilmu jalang?" sekali lagi, Lay memilih 'tuk mengatupkan mulutnya, membiarkan lelaki terkasihnya itu memotong ucapannya entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

"_Keundae_... _appa_...-"

"_Appa_? _Neo micheosseo_ ( **are you crazy** ) ? Aku tak akan pernah sudi memanggil manusia kotor sepertimu dengan sebutan itu. Ayahku telah mati bersama matinya harga dirimu." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lelaki berusia 19 tahun itu hampir berdecak keras mendengar kata '_appa_' dalam kalimat pria di hadapannya itu. Enak saja, pria jalang tanpa harga diri macam pria itu bahkan tak pantas 'tuk menjadi salah satu kerabat jauhnya, terlebih menjadi ayahnya. Jangan berharap!

"Zhang Shixun...-"

_Brak..._

Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua belah bibir Lay mengatup. Entah sejak kapan tepatnya, adu mulut macam ini rutin menghias pagi yang seharusnya tenang nan damai. Entahlah. Menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa usang di ruang duduk mungilnya, Lay menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya yang berputar seolah ingin pecah makin memburuk dengan pikiran tentang putra tercintanya. Bahkan tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar menyeduh teh terlebih membuat makan paginya yang menyedihkan.

Ingin rasanya mendengar malaikat kecilnya yang tanpa terasa telah beranjak dewasa itu menjerit memanggilnya ayah keras-keras, sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ingin rasanya merasakan putra tercintanya itu menggenggam erat tangannya, membiaskan rasa hangat yang nyaman dalam tiap detik yang terlewat.

Seulas senyum tanpa sadar terukir di paras manisnya yang nampak lelah. Memori tentang betapa bahagia dirinya dahulu memang tak bosan ia putar di kepalanya, walau tak mampu mewujudkannya kembali saat ini, setidaknya dirinya merasakan sedikit kehangatan tatkala paras putranya yang begitu tampan kala tersenyum terpatri apik di kepalanya.

Yah... mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan sebelum terlelap akan membuat mimpinya menjadi baik, bukan?

**Hannyoung High School**

"_Jeogi bwa_ ( **look over there** ) , anak haram tak tahu diri itu sudah datang."

"Benar-benar keterlaluan anak haram itu. Lagaknya benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"_Maja_ ( **right** ) , tidak tahukah anak itu bahwa dirinya sangat menjijikkan?"

Melengang tanpa niat 'tuk membalas sedikitpun, Sehun tak menghentikan kedua kakinya yang terus berayun. Bagi sebagian besar manusia, mendapatkan cemoohan dan cibiran macam tadi akan terasa begitu mengganggu, namun bagi dirinya dan sebagian kecil manusia terkucilkan lainnya, mendapati cemoohan juga cibiran seperti tadi hanya seperti menambahkan setumpuk jerami di sebuah jurang yang telah dipenuhi jerami. Hampir tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Hati dan telinganya telah kerasan.

_Siing..._

Riuh rendah kelas XII-6 serentak terbungkam tatkala sepasang tungkai kaki Sehun melangkah masuk. Merasakan pandangan jijik dan sentimental yang dialamatkan untuknya, Sehun menunduk tak ingin menantang siapapun dan makin memperburuk _image_ yang ia miliki.

'_Lagi._' Sehun membatin ketika retinanya menangkap mejanya yang berada di pojok kelas kembali kotor dan penuh coretan berisi cemoohan. Entah dengan apa seluruh teman sekolahnya itu mengotori mejanya hingga berwarna kecokelatan dan nampak begitu usang. Lagi-lagi mengacuhkan sekitarnya, Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya seakan tak ada yang terjadi pada meja malangnya.

Tangan Sehun berhenti merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh telapak tangannya saat lelaki itu hendak memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam laci meja. Senyum samar terukir begitu apik di _poker face_ Sehun mendapati sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti yang berada di laci mejanya alih-alih bangkai tikus atau serangga semacam kalajengking dan lainnya. Sebuah kertas direkatkan di salah satu sisi kotak susu, pesan rutin yang hampir tiap pagi Sehun dapatkan itu selalu berhasil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya walau hanya sedikit dan terlampau samar.

_Makan dan habiskan. Sedih rasanya mendapati tubuhmu yang kurus begitu. Sama seperti hari-hari lainnya, aku menyayangimu Zhang Sehun._

'_Kiriman yang sama dan tanpa nama seperti biasa._' lagi, Sehun membatin.

"Sehun-_a_! _Neo wasseo_ ( **you've come** ) ?" Sehun menengadah tatkala suara riang yang begitu akrab mendobrak paksa rongga telinganya. Secepat senyum itu datang, secepat itu pula senyum samar Sehun terhapus mendapati sesosok anak lelaki yang nampak kontras dengan dirinya melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Aigoo_... kukira aku terlambat lagi, beruntung bel sialan itu belum berdentang." seakan tengah bermonolog, anak lelaki itu –Jongin- melemparkan senyum lebar ke arah Sehun yang tak nampak peduli sedikitpun.

"Sehun-_a_, bisa kita pulang bersama hari ini? Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu. Aku tahu kau akan menolakku lagi tapi...-"

"Senang kalau kau mengerti." Jongin menelan salivanya lamat-lamat mendengar suara datar Sehun yang terasa menusuk pendengarannya. Ya, beginilah tidak enaknya berusaha dekat dengan manusia _introvert_ yang hanya tahu belajar. Ayolah... mereka bahkan sudah berada di satu kelas dan selalu duduk bersebelahan sejak kelas X dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Ya_ ( **hey** ) ! _Jebal_ ( **please** ) ... kau selalu menolakku, aku hanya ingin pulang bersama terlebih rumah kita satu arah dan aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling sebentar di kawasan Hongdae. Kau harus me-_refresh_ pikiranmu itu agar mampu belajar untuk _suneung_ nanti, walau kutahu tanpa belajarpun tampaknya hasil _suneung_-mu akan memuaskan." Jongin memutar bola matanya, mengapa dirinya tak pernah berhasil membujuk manusia di depannya ini?

"Penolakan yang terus menerus seharusnya membuat tiap manusia jera. _Neo saram-ie anniya_ ( **are you not a human** ) ?" untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin meneguk salivanya perlahan. Suara Sehun yang terdengar layaknya sebuah bisikan ditambah sorot mata yang tajam dan menusuk tak pernah membuat dirinya nyaman.

"Jelas aku seorang manusia. Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang manusia yang pantang menyerah? Aku salah satu dari manusia itu, kau harus tahu itu!" bangga dengan apa yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Jongin mengulas senyum congkak tak nampak mengindahkan decakan Sehun yang terdengar begitu jelas.

Tak berniat membalas perkataan Jongin lagi, Sehun kembali menunduk –sibuk dengan dunia miliknya- melipat kertas pesannya sebelum menyelipkannya di saku kemeja seragamnya.

"Dasar Jongin bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang begitu menarik dari anak haram tak tahu diri macam Sehun itu? Tidakkah Jongin sadar siapa yang membuat dirinya tak memiliki teman akhir-akhir ini?"

Jongin baru hendak menggaungkan suaranya kembali tepat ketika dua siswa di pojok depan kelas asyik bergosip layaknya gadis-gadis belia. Tangan Jongin mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih tatkala kata-kata tidak mengenakkan yang keluar dari mulut kedua siswa itu merasuki kedua rongga daun telinganya.

Pria bermarga Kim itu menegang merasakan sebuah benda asing yang tiba-tiba saja menyumpal paksa telinganya.

'_Earphone?_' Jongin membatin merasakan benda yang familiar pada telapak tangannya saat ia mengelusnya perlahan.

"Bila kau berani beranjak untuk menghadiahkan mereka kepalan tanganmu, aku akan benar-benar membencimu." tak mengalihkan pandang dari barisan kalimat pada buku tebalnya, Sehun berujar. Datar, tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Tidakkah lelaki itu merasa sebal sedikit saja? Bukankah menyebalkan bila kita dicemooh hanya karena kita dibesarkan oleh seorang _single parent_? Salahkah kita jika satu dari kedua orangtua kita pergi terlebih dahulu? Salah? Tidak, bukan?

"... tapi... ini kosong." Jongin bergumam menyadari tak ada nada maupun syair yang menghias _earphone_ di telinganya tersebut.

"... aku tidak sekaya dirimu, Kim." Sehun kembali membalas pelan.

Jongin meringis menyadari kesalahan pada lisan bodohnya. Dia melupakan keadaan Sehun yang hidup dalam keterbatasan yang amat minim.

"Sehun-_a_... _neo saram-ie anniya_?" Sehun menengadah mendengar pertanyaan miliknya yang berbalik dialamatkan padanya. Enggan membalas dengan untaian kata, Sehun melemparkan pandang penuh tanya.

"Mengapa kau begitu sabar? Jika aku jadi kau, entah telah jadi apa wajah mereka itu." Jongin menatap bengis siswa-siswi di kelasnya yang bahkan tak nampak peduli dengan keberadaan Sehun yang jelas dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang sekalipun.

"... _appa_ yang membuatku seperti ini."

**Hannam-dong Block 4 Residence**

Pelan namun pasti, malam mulai beranjak. Detak demi detak jarum jam tampak hendak segera menghabiskan waktu hari itu, membiarkan pena tiap manusia tertutup dan bersiap 'tuk membuka lembaran baru yang masih putih 'tuk esok hari. Suhu yang mulai menurun ditambah desah dingin sang angin sontak membawa bunyi samar dari barisan gigi Jongin yang saling bergemeletuk.

Sesekali, anak lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengusap kedua tungkai lengannya, sekadar menghilangkan sedikit dingin dan membiaskan sepercik hangat merasuk ke dalam raganya. Jas _dark blue_ dengan logo sekolah di dadanya tak nampak berguna di tengah angin macam ini, terlebih ia meninggalkan kemeja seragamnya di suatu tempat di kawasan Hongdae karena terburu-buru pulang tadi. Dirinya sukses hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tipis tanpa lengan yang telah basah oleh peluh.

_Klek..._

_Kriet..._

'_Sendiri lagi._'

Jongin menghela napas panjang tatkala sepasang langkahnya memasuki rumah berarsitektur _modern_ yang futuristik –tempat dirinya tinggal. Gelap dan hampa. Hanya itu yang mampu ia rasa sejak kepergian sang ayah untuk perjalanan bisnis tiga bulan yang lalu.

_Klik..._

"Bisa kau menyambut ayahmu ini dengan aroma tubuh yang lebih baik? Anak macam apa yang sampai setelah ayahnya, _eo_?" Jongin mematung seketika bersamaan dengan ruang duduk yang tiba-tiba saja berbanjir cahaya dari sang lampu pijar serta kehadiran sesosok pria yang begitu familiar dan teramat ia rindukan.

"_Appa_!" selayaknya bocah kecil berusia lima tahun, Jongin berderap –hampir berlari- menghampiri tubuh sang ayah yang berdiri tegap di pintu dapur sebelum menghujami pria yang lebih tua dengan dekap erat tanpa sedikitpun kesempatan sang ayah 'tuk mengalunkan suaranya.

"Jo... Jong... kau ingin membunuh _appa_? Lepaskan Jong." pria yang lebih tua –Joonmyeon- terkekeh sembari memukul perlahan lengan sang putra yang melingkar erat mengelilingi bahunya.

"... apa yang _appa_ lakukan hingga tiga bulan? Perutku hampir hancur terus menyantap _fast food_ tiap harinya." mengerucutkan bibirnya –merajuk- Jongin mengelus perut ratanya, hendak menunjukkan betapa tersiksa dirinya selama sang ayah tak ada. Walau Joonmyeon bukan koki terbaik namun, masakan pria berusia 38 tahun itu tetap lebih baik dari masakan Jongin.

"Kasihan sekali kau! _Appa_ memakan masakan enak selama pergi. Malang benar nasibmu, Jong!" alih-alih mengelus lembut puncak kepala putranya layaknya seorang ayah pada umumnya, Joonmyeon malah menarik pipi Jongin kuat-kuat, tak memedulikan geraman sang putra yang seakan siap menerkamnya.

"Terserahlah. Besok pagi aku ingin makan _bibimbap_ dan buatkan aku _kimbap_ untuk makan siang. Jangan lupakan _tteok_ dan _kimchi_. Saat ini terlampau larut untukku makan. Aku ingin tidur." Joonmyeon menaikkan alisnya mendengar makanan apa saja yang disebut oleh sang putra. Anak kesayangannya itu ingin membuat dirinya terjaga semalaman untuk memasak atau apa sebenarnya.

"_Appa jalja_ ( **dad good night** ) ." mendekap tubuh sang ayah sekali lagi, Jongin kembali mengayunkan langkahnya.

"Jong... tidakkan kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini sambil bermain _game_ denganku?" Jongin menoleh sekilas tatkala suara sang ayah mengalun membalas ucapan selamat malam darinya.

"... akhir minggu, _appa_." Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya meniti anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua meninggalkan sosok sang ayah yang mematung dalam diam.

...

...

...

Entah berapa lama tepatnya Joonmyeon terdiam, berdiri tegap dengan secangkir kopi yang pelan tapi pasti mulai kehilangan uapnya. Detakan jarum jam di atas televisi layar datar menjadi satu dari segelintir bunyi yang memecah hening sang malam di ruang duduk rumah tersebut. Terjaga dari angan bebasnya, Joonmyeon tersentak. Pria bertubuh sedang alih-alih jangkung berusia 38 tahun itu menekan saklar, mengembalikan ruang duduk rumahnya kembali mendesah dalam dekap erat sang temaram.

Langkah kaki pria itu menuntun dirinya menuju kamar sang putra. Tak ada alasan pasti yang membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar putra tercintanya itu. Pintu kayu kamar Jongin berderit samar –bahkan hampir tak terdengar- membawa secercah cahaya yang membias dari lorong memasuki kamar Jongin yang telah tenggelam dalam keremangan malam –serupa dengan ruang duduk di bawah sana.

Joonmyeon baru saja akan menarik tirai kamar yang lupa Jongin tutup tatkala sepasang retinanya menangkap sebuah pigura yang berdiri anggun di meja belajar putranya. Ditemani sinar samar sang dewi malam, Joonmyeon melangkah ragu mendekati pigura tersebut. Bukan takut atau apa. Dirinya paham dan tahu benar apa atau siapa –lebih tepatnya- yang berada dalam jeratan pigura itu.

Jemari Joonmyeon meraih pigura itu dan membawanya dalam dekapan menuju sisi ranjang Jongin dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang tempat putranya terlelap. Menatap dalam sosok seorang gadis belia di pigura itu, tanpa sadar rahang Joonmyeon menegang. Gadis itu berhasil membawa kesedihan dan kekecewaan alih-alih kebahagiaan dan kedamaian.

Kembali terjaga dari angannya, Joonmyeon menarik selimut hingga menutup dada Jongin sebelum meletakkan pigura kembali ke tempatnya.

"Selamat tidur, Jong."

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**I need your review for continuing this fiction. Thank's for read.**


	3. THE WRONG MEETING

**CHAPTER 2 : THE WRONG MEETING**

~* Author pov *~

**XX Bar, Gangnam-gu**

Gangnam, begitulah satu dari sekian distrik terkenal di seluruh area kota Seoul biasa disebut. Gangnam-_gu_, tempat puluhan bahkan ratusan gedung pencakar langit, barisan pertokoan serta jajaran kelab malam berada. Tak ada lagi yang terasa kurang dari distrik bisnis tersebut, setidaknya untuk golongan manusia berkantong tebal. Bagi seorang Lay –begitulah Yixing disapa- hidup menetap di Distrik Gangnam jelas musibah.

Uang makan yang melebihi kemampuannya dan sewa apartemen per-bulan yang sama sekali tidak rasional. Sama seperti malam-malam yang lalu, Lay berderap menelusuri jalan setapak yang mengapit jalan beraspal tempat beberapa mobil masih berlalu lalang. Saat itu hari nampak telah sampai di penghujungnya,bahkan telah membalik diri menjadi hari baru. Jam digital yang tertera di salah satu papan reklame bahkan telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Ketiga kalinya di hari itu dan entah keberapa ratus atau malah ribuan tepatnya kaki Lay melangkah menuju tempat menjijikkan yang bahkan bila ia mampu, ia ingin keluar dan menghancurkan tempat itu hingga tak lagi memiliki bentuk dan tak lagi mampu berdiri kokoh seakan tengah mencemooh dirinya. Asap rokok, dentum musik memekakkan telinga serta aroma alkohol yang tak pernah disukai putra tercintanya telah menjadi sambutan untuk dirinya tiap kali tungkai kaki sialannya itu membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam kelab malam tersebut.

"Kau sudah kembali tiga kali hari ini, Lay. Bukankah kau selalu menolak untuk melayani lebih dari dua orang karena kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu anak tercintamu itu? Kau aneh, Lay." suara berat dan datar tanpa emosi menyapa telinga Lay tepat setelah dirinya terlepas dari cengkeraman beberapa pria hidung belang di _dance floor_ dan melangkah mendekat ke arah bar.

"Kurasa bukan urusanmu, Bang." Lay tersenyum tipis membalas kalimat si bartender. Yongguk atau Bang –sapaan Lay untuk pria itu. Lay memang ingin menghancurkan tempat laknat ini sampai tak lagi memiliki bentuk namun, Bang Yongguk adalah satu-satunya manusia yang akan ia selamatkan sebelum ia menghancurkan tempat ini.

"Ya... kurasa juga begitu. _Cocktail_, Lay? Atau kau ingin _orange juice cocktails_?" Yongguk menyeka tangannya sembari meletakkan gelas berisikan cairan hijau pekat di atas nampan yang dibawa seorang pelayan.

"Tidak. Kepalaku sudah mulai berputar. Pagi tadi aku berhasil membuat Shixun marah lagi dan... ya, kau tahu selanjutnya apa Bang." Lay tersenyum tipis sambil mengedikkan bahu dan menegak air mineral dingin dari gelas yang didorong Yongguk mendekatinya.

"... bila memang kau tak ingin Sehun marah, keluarlah Lay. Cari pekerjaan lain, kau tahu sendiri itu yang diinginkan putramu. Berulang kali aku mengatakan, jangan takut kekurangan uang, ada aku. Selama aku mampu, akan kubantu. Walau menjadi bartender bukan pekerjaan terbaik, tetap lebih baik dari...-"

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu kau lanjutkan. Berulang kali juga Bang, aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi... tidak bisa. Aku harus menebus diriku sendiri dan untuk itu aku perlu uang yang tidaklah sedikit. Jikalau pun aku memiliki uang sebesar itu, aku akan lebih memilih menyimpannya untuk Shixun dibanding untuk membebaskanku." Lay mendesah panjang mendengar kalimat Yongguk yang selalu sama tiap kali berjumpa dengannya. Tidakkah pria itu bosan mengatakannya?

"_Neo micheosseo_ ( **are you crazy** ) ? Kau mengatakan akan mengajakku bersenang-senang. Ini bukan bersenang-senang bodoh! Ini makin membuatku stres." Yongguk baru saja akan kembali menimpali tepat sebelum suara sentakan seorang pria yang berdiri berhadapan bersama temannya tak jauh dari dirinya dan Lay bergaung samar, menjadi sesuatu yang baru dalam lingkup dentum musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang _disc jockey_ di salah satu sudut bar.

"Ayolah... aku ada janji dengan temanku di sini. Tunggulah sebentar dan akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu. Suho, kumohon. Lagipula jika kau takut berubah haluan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Prinsipmu terlalu kuat, aku berani bertaruh tidak ada yang berubah walau kau bermain di tempat ini tiap malam." pria yang jelas lebih tinggi dari pria yang menyentak tadi meringis nampak sadar dan paham betapa marah pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Terlihat dari kerutan dalam di dahinya, Lay yang bahkan tak mengenal pria yang menyentak tadi tahu bila pria itu tengah bergemul dengan amarah yang telah menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Teman? Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki teman seorang jalang. Kris... aku mengalah padamu kali ini. Cepat selesaikan dan antar aku pulang. Awas sampai kau mabuk dan justru aku yang mengantarmu pulang! Aku akan benar-benar memecatmu bila itu terjadi." pria tinggi yang tampaknya bernama Kris –Yifan- tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan sebelum berderap cepat, menyingkir dari pandangan si pria pertama sebelum pria itu berubah pikiran.

Pria yang menyentak tadi menghela napas panjang sembari memijat perlahan dahinya. Benar-benar asistennya itu. Bila bukan karena kepintaran dan keahlian yang Yifan miliki, ia tidak sudi dan tidak akan pernah menerima Yifan sebagai sahabat dan asistennya.

"Dia orang baru. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Dan kurasa, ini kali pertama dia memasuki _gay_ bar." Lay terperanjat tatkala suara berat Yongguk kembali mengalun. Lay mengernyit mendapati seulas senyum samar terpahat begitu apik di kedua belah bibir Yongguk.

"_Musun suriya_ ( **what do you mean** ) ?" Lay menaikkan alisnya sembari meneguk air dalam gelas kristalnya banyak-banyak. Entah mengapa suhu di sekitar tubuhnya naik tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Pria itu. Kau menatapnya dari tadi. Apa kau berubah haluan, Lay? Seingatku kau pernah mengatakan jika kau masih menyukai wanita." berniat menggoda Lay, Yongguk menunjuk pria yang menyentak tadi dengan lirikan matanya dengan pantulan jenaka yang nampak jelas.

"Tutup mulutmu, Bang!" Lay berdesis.

"_Junsimhae_ ( **be careful** ) , pria itu tampak mapan dengan setelannya. Aku ada urusan, kuharap haluanmu belum berubah saat aku kembali." Yongguk terkekeh sebelum menepuk bahu Lay singkat dan membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah menjauh dari bar.

Lay berdecak. Dirinya selalu menolak siapapun yang ingin dekat dengannya kecuali pria bernama Bang Yongguk itu. Pembawaannya yang serius tapi menyenangkan entah mengapa membuat dirinya merasa nyaman, jujur pria bermarga Bang itulah cinta pertamanya di Korea. Ya, cinta pertama yang bahkan tak sempat ia perjuangkan. Jauh sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Yongguk, hati dan seluruh raga serta jiwa pria itu telah berada dalam genggaman seorang gadis. Istri dan ibu dari anak Yongguk saat ini.

Menghapus bayang Yongguk dan keluarga bahagianya dari benaknya yang malang, Lay menengadah, berniat 'tuk kembali membiarkan retinanya memuat sosok pria asing yang duduk tak jauh dari bangku tingginya. Pria aneh dengan kesan pertama yang buruk di mata Lay namun entah mengapa berhasil menarik perhatiannya di saat yang bersamaan.

Sepasang mata bulat Lay melebar tatkala pria asing tadi tiba-tiba saja ikut menengadah, membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sontak Lay menunduk ketika pria itu pelan tapi pasti beranjak dari duduknya dan menyeret langkahnya mendekati bangku tinggi tempat Lay mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"... apa kita pernah berjumpa, sampai-sampai kau menatapku begitu lekat? Jika memang pernah bertemu, di mana dan kapan kita bertemu?" Joonmyeon –Suho- si pria asing itu angkat suara, membuat Lay mau tak mau harus mendongak. Bukankah menunduk saat seseorang hendak membuka percakapan bukanlah bagian dari tata krama?

"_Ye_? _A-annie_. _Annie-yo_." Lay berdeham, berusaha meredam kegugupan dan getaran yang terdengar begitu jelas dalam suaranya. Entah pria asing itu yang menakutkan atau memang dirinya yang penakut, suara Lay terdengar begitu lirih, bahkan tampaknya mampu 'tuk disebut sebagai sebuah bisikan.

"Sudah kuduga. Rasanya tidak mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengan pria jalang sepertimu. Tidak etis bukan, bila seorang pengusaha pernah berkenalan dengan pelacur jalang sepertimu?" getar gugup yang menggerayangi tubuh Lay sontak menguap mendengar penuturan Suho. Alih-alih gugup, tangan Lay justru mengepal kuat, meredam amarah yang tiba-tiba saja membubung, mengusir sang gugup dari tubuhnya.

"... bagaimana kau tahu aku seorang jalang? Apa mungkin pria mapan lagi terhormat sepertimu pernah menggunakan jasaku, sampai-sampai kau tahu aku seorang jalang?" berhasil menahan amarahnya, Lay berujar. Mungkin ini bukanlah kali pertama dirinya mendapat hujatan mengenai pekerjaannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya ada pengunjung bar yang berani menolaknya.

"Tanpa menggunakan jasamu, jelas aku tahu apa pekerjaanmu. _Kiss mark_ menjijikkan bekas pelangganmu masih menghias lehermu, tidak sadarkah kau?" Suho mengukir seulas senyum mengejek sembari menarik bangku tinggi tepat di sebelah Lay dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kayu dingin bangku tersebut.

Kedua sudut bibir Suho makin tertarik ke atas mendapati jemari lentik pria di sampingnya yang segera menarik _zipper_ jaket hitam yang membalut tubuhnya sesaat setelah kalimatnya berakhir.

"Kata-katamu tadi cukup mengesankan. _Ireumie mwoe-yo_ ( **what's your name** ) ?" Lay terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum berdecak, mengejek si pria asing. Apa seorang pengusaha tidak memiliki etika? Bukankah pengusaha adalah manusia terpelajar yang tentu paham dan menganut etika? Dan apakah etika mengajarkan untuk mengejek seseorang sebelum saling bertukar sapa? Tidakkan?

"Apa kau berniat menggunakan jasaku, karena itu kau bertanya mengenai namaku? Bukankah kau yang berkata tidak mungkin manusia sepertimu menyewa jasa seorang jalang? Kau berniat menelan salivamu sendiri, _eo_?" menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, Lay bersidekap, memaksa tubuh lelahnya 'tuk berpaling, menghadap pria asing yang terduduk tepat di sampingnya itu.

"_Jangnanhaneungeoya_ ( **are you kidding me** ) ? Asal kau tahu, bila bukan karena asisten bodohku, aku tidak sudi membiarkan kakiku berpijak di tempat ini, bahkan meludah pun aku ragu. _I'm straight_, jika kau ingin tahu." mendengus malas, Suho mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. Pria berusia 38 tahun itu melambaikan tangannya sekilas, menyuruh seorang bartender yang tampaknya tengah menggantikan Yongguk di bar tersebut. Mungkin _shift_ Yongguk telah berakhir atau... yah, entahlah.

Lay mengatupkan sepasang bibirnya rapat-rapat, tak nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja mengakhiri kalimat pria asing itu. '_I'm straight_.' dua kata itu seakan tengah bergaung didekat jurang curam hingga bunyinya terus bergema tanpa ada niatan 'tuk berhenti di kepala Lay.

"Kau ingin minum?" Lay mengerjap, memecah angannya tatkala pria itu menggerakkan gelas piala berisikan cairan merah pekat _wine_ yang mungkin menjadi pesanannya pada bartender tadi. Menolak membalas, Lay hanya menggeleng, begitu samar hingga pria asing itu hampir tak melihatnya.

Layaknya seorang pemuda dan pemudi yang dipertemukan dalam sebuah _blind date_, Suho maupun Lay tenggelam dalam hening yang kontras. Suho yang merasa ini adalah sebuah keheningan canggung yang wajar ditemui dalam tiap pertemuan pertama sedang Lay yang menganggap ini adalah sebuah keheningan yang aneh. Lama keduanya membiarkan raga serta jiwa masing-masing melepaskan diri dari jeratan sang tubuh dan melompat girang menemus angkasa malam yang gelap lagi mencekam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lay lebih memilih 'tuk mendesah hebat dibawah kuasa para pelanggannya alih-alih menjerit sendirian penuh bimbang dalam hati seperti saat ini. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Lay mulai bergerak meraih gelas piala di samping botol _wine_ dan menenggak cairan merah di dalamnya.

Melirik sekilas, Suho kembali terkekeh. Pria di sampingnya ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Tak pernah ia sangka, dirinya akan merasa tertarik 'tuk berbincang dengan seorang pelacur jalang. Bahkan mimpipun dirinya tak pernah, namun untuk kali ini saja dirinya ingin mengenyahkan ego yang telah tertanam begitu dalam di dirinya.

"Katamu kau tidak ingin minum, berubah pikiran jalang?" Lay berdecak sebelum meletakkan gelas piala dalam genggamannya kasar –hampir membuat gelas itu hancur dalam kepingan acak.

"Kau menawariku bukan? Kau tahu, _wine_ di sini mahal, tidak salah 'kan jika aku memanfaatkan saat ini untuk mengecap rasanya?" Suho tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan sarkastis yang menjadi favoritnya dalam diri jalang di sampingnya itu. Kalimat yang penuh tekanan dengan _tone_ suara yang tak terlalu tinggi mendekati _mid-low_, nampaknya telah menjadi bagian dari diri pria jalang itu.

"... minumlah. Aku tidak pernah sanggup menghabiskan itu sendirian." menunjuk botol _wine_ dengan pandangan matanya, Suho mengukir seulas senyum. Jemari Lay yang masih mendekap erat tangkai gelas piala itu mengerat seketika saat tubuhnya berdesir hebat, merasakan hasrat 'tuk menjadikan senyum manis pria itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"Hey siapapun namamu, bolehkah aku bertanya?" dekap erat jemari lentik Lay melemas mendapati tatapan pria itu yang sarat akan sebuah kesedihan juga kegundahan yang begitu kental. Nampak menyedihkan dan serupa dengan tatapan yang kerap kali ia lontarkan bila terbersit tentang putra tercintanya di rumah.

"... _keunyang muleo_ ( **just ask** ) ." Lay bergumam sembari mendorong gelas piala yang baru ia isi dengan _wine_ baru dari botol. Walau tak mengenal pria itu, ia mampu merasakan betapa masalah hidup serta pengalaman buruk dalam hidup pria itu tidaklah mudah.

"Akankah kau memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan pada orang yang begitu kau cinta di saat kebahagiaan itu hendak berbalik menerjang orang tercinta itu menjadi sebuah kesedihan? Mana yang kau pilih, membiarkan orang yang kau cinta tahu dan tepruruk dalam luka atau tetap membiarkannya seperti apa ia saat ini?" meraih gelas piala yang diulurkan padanya, Suho menyesap _wine_ dari dalamnya membiarkan raganya menghangat walau sekejap.

"... orang itu beruntung mendapatkanmu menjadi orang mencintainya." Lay bergumam, tak berniat menjadikan kalimatnya tadi sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Ya, kuharap orang itu juga berpikir seperti itu." Suho tersenyum tipis tatkala sebuah paras seseorang berputar merajai pikirannya.

"Aku belajar hal ini dalam hidupku yang tak seberapa panjang, kesedihan ada untuk dilengkapi dengan bahagia dan kebahagiaan ada untuk melengkapi sang sedih. Layaknya puluhan duri yang menghiasi batang sebuah mawar beraroma semerbak. Indah namun... berbahaya." Lay mengetukkan jemarinya di meja bar, menghasilkan sebuah bunyi samar yang tentu teredam bising di sekelilingnya.

"Biarlah air mengalir seperti seharusnya, bila aliran air di sungai kau bendung, di saat bendungan itu telah terlampau penuh maka bendungan itu akan hancur dan air menerjang bagai air bah. Satu-satuna cara agar bendungan itu tak hancur, bangunlah bendungan yang baru tapi waktu 'tuk membangun bendungan tidaklah sebentar, membutuhkan waktu dan proses." lanjut Lay.

"... maksudmu, biarlah orang yang begitu kau cinta itu tak tahu apapun dan hidup seperti apa seharusnya?" Suho berujar ragu, lamat-lamat pria itu menekankan kata dalam tiap kalimatnya.

"_Eo_." Lay mengangguk.

Kembali percakapan keduanya tertangguhkan. Lay terus menatap lekat pria di sampingnya tak menghiraukan apabila pria itu merasa terganggu dengan tatapannya. Pria itu tampak begitu rapuh dan bingung. Entah apa yang tengah bergemul dan membawa kebimbangan dalam pikiran pria itu.

"Su! _Jibi kaja_ ( **let's go home** ) , urusanku telah selesai." hening kembali terpecah. Berbeda dari hening pertama beberapa saat lalu yang terpecah oleh salah satu dari mereka, hening kedua terpecah oleh seruang seorang pria yang beradu mulut dengan Suho beberapa saat lalu. Kris namanya bila Lay tak salah dengar.

"... aku Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon. Jawabanmu... terima kasih." meraih jas yang ia gantungkan begitu saja di sandaran bangku tinggi, Suho berujar sebelum turun dari bangku dan hendak beranjak menjauh dari bar.

"J-Joon-Joonmyeon-_sshi_...-"

Suho menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya berbalik.

"_Nan-nan ireumie_... Yixing. Zhang Yixing."

"... senang berjumpa denganmu, Yixing-_sshi_."

**-To Be Continued**


	4. REMEMBER, THAT DAY?

**CHAPTER 3 : REMEMBER, THAT DAY?**

~* Author pov *~

Bila mungkin sang peradaban menjerit, mungkin saat ini adalah satu dari sekian momen di mana sang peradaban ingin menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Musim gugur memang telah menyapa, namun sang mentari nampak enggan 'tuk berpisah, enggan 'tuk menyerahkan singgasana agungnya pada hembus sang angin. Alih-alih membalut tubuh masing-masing dengan mantel dan bersiap untuk bergidik dalam dekap sang dingin, setiap manusia di Seoul malah menangguhkan mantel mereka, lebih memilih untuk mengenakan _summer wear_ dan lebih bersiap 'tuk mendesah dalam dekap erat suhu tinggi yang menyiksa.

**Hannyoung High School**

Seruan, tawa juga umpatan tanpa sungkan memecah hening lapangan sepak bola di depan gedung SMA Hannyoung. Sepuluh siswa lelaki nampak begitu riang gembira dengan ulasan senyum lebar yang tak lelah mereka pahat, menghias paras masing-masing. Malas menggubris peluh serta suhu tinggi yang makin terasa, kesepuluh siswa lelaki dalam balutan seragam tak keruan itu terus berlari menggiring bola, menjegal lawan dan berusaha mencetak angka-angka baru di papan skor.

Sesekali, kesepuluh remaja itu terbahak mendapati dua di antara mereka terjatuh sambil saling tindih akibat berebut bola. Diiringi umpatan-umpatan kasar, paras mereka tak jua menampakkan rasa tersinggung justru tampak bersinar, sarat akan kebahagiaan.

"_Aigoo_... napasku habis. _Neomu himdeureo_ ( **so tiring** ) ... kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku keluar." mengangkat tangannya- tanda keluar, Jongin –satu dari sepuluh siswa lelaki tadi- menepuk dadanya berulang kali mencoba untuk menstabilkan napas sambil terus melangkah keluar dari lapangan.

"Kukira kau berkata dirimu seorang _dancer_. Apa hanya bermain sepak bola saja napasmu habis, Kai?" Jongin menoleh tatkala bahunya ditepuk dan seorang siswa lelaki lain menyusul langkahnya hingga mereka melangkah bersisian.

"_Dancer_ juga manusia. _Ya_ ( **hey** ) Im Jaebum, lihat dirimu sendiri! Bukankah kau senang menyanyi? Napasmu juga tersengal!" melemparkan tatapan nyalang ke arah si siswa lelaki –Im Jaebum, Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Arraseo_, aku kalah." Jaebum mengedikkan kedua bahunya sembari menegak air mineral dari botol yang sedari tadi tergeletak tanpa daya di pinggir lapangan. Air yang tadi terasa dingin berangsur hangat, entahlah seberapa tinggi suhu bumi kala itu sebenarnya.

"Kau selalu kalah denganku, _babo_!" Jongin terkekeh seraya mengusak surai kuning pucat Jaebum brutal, sontak membuat lelaki itu mengaduh dan menghempaskan kepalan tangannya di lengan Jongin.

"Enak saja! _Kaja_, kita ke kelas. Jam P.E ( **physical education** ) sebentar lagi habis. Aku ingin membasuh wajahku, lengket rasanya." menahan tangan Jongin yang makin brutal mengacak surai kebanggaannya, Jaebum mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan lebih kekar darinya. Ia masih enggan memang mengakui tubuh Jongin lebih bagus dibanding dirinya. Tumbuh besar bersama Jongin membuatnya tak rela mengakui itu.

"_Arraseo_. _Kaja_." Jongin mengangguk sekilas.

Sambil saling merangkul bahu, Jongin dan Jaebum melangkah meniti anak tangga batu di depan gedung ditemani obrolan ringan juga lelucon konyol yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Menjadi teman satu sekolah selama lebih dari tujuh tahun membuat keduanya mau tak mau dekat dan menjadi satu dari sekian pasang sahabat yang sulit dipisahkan.

"Aku ambil handukku dulu." Jaebum menunjuk papan penanda kelas yang digantung di atas pintu kelas mereka dengan ekor matanya.

"_Keurae_? Aku akan ke toilet duluan saja kalau begitu." Jongin mengangguk sebelum berbalik, melangkah menuju toilet pria di lantai tiga –tempat kelas XII berkumpul.

"Dasar anak haram tidak tahu diri! Tahu rasa kau!" secepat guntur menyambar kala badai musim dingin, Jongin mematung. Suara-suara itu memang asing namun subjek dalam kalimat kasar tadi selalu berhasil membuat dirinya tak tenang. 'Anak haram'. Walau menolak 'tuk mengakui, namun hanya anak 'itu' yang disapa seperti itu di sekolah ini.

"Oh? Jongin-_a_, _annyeong_." dua siswa lelaki yang nampak berasal dari kelasnya melangkah keluar dari dalam toilet. Resah jelas terpahat begitu apik menghias sepasang mata kedua siswa lelaki itu tatkala mendapati paras Jongin yang berangsur masam.

"Berengsek!" Jongin mendesis penuh tekanan. Dirinya hampir menyambar kerah kedua siswa itu bila dua siswa tadi tidak berlari tunggang langgang menjauhinya. Pikiran kalut serta sepasang bibirnya yang terus menggumamkan satu nama membawa tungkai kaki Jongin masuk ke dalam toilet pria.

Sesosok lelaki dengan seragam basah juga kotor ditambah surai cokelat gelapnya yang mencuat tak tentu arah menjadi sambutan pertama untuk sepasang retina Jongin. Tersaruk, Jongin mendekati lelaki muda itu sebelum meraih bahu lelaki itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekap erat.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." lelaki muda itu berdesis, sama mengancamnya dengan desisan Jongin untuk kedua siswa lelaki sialan yang ia temui di depan toilet tadi.

"_Neo gwaencanna_ ( **are you okay** ) ? _Yeogiseo mwohaenungeoya_ ( **what are you doing in here** ) ?" alih-alih melepaskan dekapan eratnya, Jongin malah makin mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar apik mengelilingi bahu ringkih lelaki muda tadi.

"Sudah kukatakan... singkirkan tanganmu, Kim!" Jongin tersentak, terperanjat mendapati lelaki muda itu menaikkan _tone_ suaranya untuk pertama kali selama hampir tiga tahun Jongin mengenalnya.

"Hun, kau...-"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki muda tadi –Sehun- melengang keluar. Tak mengindahkan Jongin yang masih terpaku. Memecah angannya, Jongin segera menyusul langkah Sehun, menelusuri koridor lantai tiga dengan Sehun sebagai kompasnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga menuju _rooftop_ gedung itu. Sungkan rasanya, berjalan dengan seseorang yang mengikuti di belakang.

"_Shireo_. Aku akan terus mengikutimu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja." melipat sepasang lengan kekarnya di depan dada, Jongin menampik pandangan mengancam yang dilontarkan Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk walau tidak berada dalam pengawasannya, namun dirinya hanya selalu ingin tahu apa yang tengah lelaki muda itu rasakan dan lakukan. Sebagai teman, salahkah ia berpikir seperti itu?

Mendengus, Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Jongin ikut memaksa kedua kakinya 'tuk bergerak, melangkah dengan jarak terpaut dua anak tangga antara dirinya dan Sehun.

_Brak..._

Desah sang angin yang sedari tadi tidak Jongin rasakan, berhembus menerpa parasnya tatkala pintu _rooftop_ berayun terbuka, menampakkan rak-rak berisi pot-pot bunga dan pohon-pohon mungil tanpa ada bangku ataupun kursi. Jongin memilih 'tuk tak beranjak dari bibir pintu, menatap lekat-lekat Sehun yang membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas, bersandar pada pembatas _rooftop_. Entah sadar atau tidak, buku-buku jemari Jongin mengepal erat. Sepasang mata sayu yang terpejam –menikmati semilir angin di paras tampannya, seragam basah juga kotor, serta surai cokelatnya yang berantakan lagi basah sukses membuat Sehun nampak begitu menyedihkan –setidaknya bagi Jongin.

_Plak..._

"Kukatakan untuk ketiga kalinya, singkirkan tanganmu Kim!" Jongin menghela napas berat dan panjang.

"Seragam-mu basah, aku hanya ingin menyekanya." enggan 'tuk membalas tatapan Jongin, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Lelaki muda bermarga Zhang itu membawa tubuhnya sedikit menjauh, menyingkir dari dekat Jongin.

_Plak..._

Sekali lagi, Jongin mendapatkan tampikkan tatkala tangannya berniat menyeka air di seragam Sehun dengan sapu tangan yang tak sengaja ia temukan di saku celana seragamnya. Harus dengan apa dirinya memberi Sehun pengertian? Sehun tidak pernah mendengar kata-katanya, tidak juga menerima perlakuannya, ayolah... dirinya hanya ingin membantu lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, kau saja yang menyekanya." Jongin meletakkan sapu tangan di dekat jemari lentik Sehun sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat berdampingan dengan tubuh ramping –terlampau kurus- milik Sehun.

Desau berat sang angin nampak menjadi pengisi hening di antara keduanya. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sontak membuat sang angin berkuasa penuh atas sang hening.

"Hun...-"

Sehun mengerjap. Walau lirih bahkan hampir berbisik, suara Jongin entah mengapa tetap terdengar begitu jelas dalam rongga daun telinganya.

"_Neo kieokhae_ ( **do you remember** ) ?"

Jongin menoleh, hendak menantang mata tajam Sehun 'tuk saling bersitatap.

"Hari pertama kita bertemu. Dua tahun yang lalu, 14 Juli. Ingatkah?" menatap penuh harap ke arah Sehun, Jongin mengukir seulas senyum tipis. Memang tak mudah untuk dekat dan menjadi teman Sehun, sabar, sabar dan terus bersabar. Memang hanya satu hal itu yang kau butuhkan untuk menjadi teman Sehun, namun... satu hal itu pula dan terasa begitu sulit.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, kau juga terduduk –bersandar- di tempat ini. Sambil membaca buku, entah buku apa yang kau baca kala itu. Alih-alih duduk menyimak sambutan kepala sekolah di auditorium, kau justru memilih 'tuk tenggelam dalam kesendirian di tempat ini. Masih ingatkah kau, kalimat pertama yang kau lemparkan untukku?" Sehun terus menunduk, menolak untuk membalas tatapan Jongin. Dirinya tidak pernah ingin mengakui namun... tatapan Jongin seakan hendak menghasutnya. Menghasut dirinya untuk jatuh dalam pesona sepasang iris kelam itu.

"_Neo nuguya_ ( **who are you** ) ? Itu kalimat pertamamu untukku. Ketika itu, aku tidak mampu menjawab saking terkejut karena anak asing yang tidak pernah kukenal tiba-tiba saja berbicara _banmal_ ( **informal** ) padaku." Jongin terkekeh, menikmati nostalgia memorinya sendiri. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu tak juga menggubris Sehun yang masih bergeming.

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kalimat itulah yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaanmu kala itu. Entah kau sadar atau tidak tapi sejak pertemuan pertama kita itulah, takdir seakan memaksa kita untuk terjerat di dalam rahasianya. Hampir tiga tahun aku menimba ilmu di tempat ini, dan selama itu pula aku selalu berada di sekitarmu. Kelas yang sama, kelompok tugas yang sama. Semua itu seakan menegaskan bahwa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menemanimu, menjadi teman untukmu." mengalihkan pandang, menatap lekat-lekat paras Sehun yang tampak begitu damai dengan mata terpejam, Jongin tersenyum. Benaknya sontak bersuara, apa Sehun terlelap?

"Sejak jumpa yang pertama, aku berusaha mendekatimu. Aku menarik bangku di sebelahmu, menemanimu makan siang di kelas dalam kesendirian, bahkan terkadang mengikutimu pulang diam-diam. Kukira aku akan dengan mudah menjadikanmu temanku, sama seperti betapa mudahnya aku mendekati teman sekelas kita yang lain. Namun pada kenyataannya, aku salah. Kau menolak. Kau mengunci hidupmu rapat-rapat seakan kau ingin hidup sendiri."

"Kim... bisa kau diam?" alih-alih sedih terlebih kecewa kisahnya disela, Jongin malah tersenyum begitu lebar. Sehun yang melontarkan kalimat tekanan seperti ini lebih baik dibanding Sehun yang terdiam. Paling tidak, kalimat Sehun tadi menjadi bukti tak bergerak yang mengatakan lelaki itu tidak terlelap selama Jongin berkisah, benar 'kan?

"Hun, _jebal_ ( **please** ) kali ini saja. _Neomu himdeureo_ ( **so tiring** ) . Kau tahu, sangat melelahkan memendam masalah sendirian. Kali ini saja tolong dengar dan biarkan aku mengira kau menganggapku sahabatmu." kembali mengalamatkan tatapannya ke dalam manik mata Sehun, Jongin menolehkan parasnya. Desau lembut sang angin yang berhembus sedari tadi berhasil menguapkan peluh di pelipis Jongin dan membawa sedikit kesejukan untuk lelaki itu.

"Masih terpahat begitu jelas kesal dan kecewa yang kurasa hari itu. Entah untuk ke-berapa kali tepatnya _appa_ memohon maaf padaku. Kukira... ya, hanya perkiraanku memang, tapi... aku benar-benar ingin merasakan rasa yang datang apabila _appa_ menjemput dan mengantarku ke sekolah. Selama 17 tahun aku hidup kala itu, aku tak pernah pergi ke sekolah sambil menggenggam tangan _appa_. Bahkan di hari pertama masuk _kindergarten_, pentas seni _kindergarten_, pertama masuk sekolah dasar dan momen pertama lainnya, bukan tangan _appa_ yang kugenggangam. Kris, asisten _appa_. Kau tahu Hun? Kadang terbersit dalam benak ini, apa mungkin aku putra Kris bukan _appa_?" sibuk dengan kenangan hidupnya, Jongin tak sadar ekor mata Sehun mulai bergerak, mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Kala berjumpa denganmu di _rooftop_ ini aku bersyukur, mendapati dirimu yang juga datang sendiri. Setidaknya, aku tidak menjadi siswa mengenaskan sendirian. Terlebih saat kutahu kau menjadi teman sekelasku, aku lebih gembira lagi. Rasanya saat itu tuhan tengah memberiku hadiah kecil sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuat _appa_ tak dapat mengantarku." Sehun kembali terpejam ketika sepasang iris mata Jongin beralih menatap dirinya.

"Ingatkah kau ajakan pertamaku? Ajakan pertama yang hingga saat ini tidak pernah terwujud. Ingin pulang bersama? Kau dulu hanya bergeming, melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan hening menjadi jawaban untukku. Aku tidak pantang menyerah asal kau tahu, aku mengikutimu. Dan alasan kau menolak ajakanku karena _part-time job_, benar 'kan?" Jongin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum manis, seakan seulas senyum itu cukup untuk menggambarkan tiap-tiap suasana dalam kisah nostalgianya.

"Aku bergeming di depan kafe tempatmu bekerja, khawatir kau akan makin menjauhiku bila tiba-tiba aku muncul di sana. Saat itulah, seorang pria asing ikut bergeming di sebelahku. Tanpa kutahu, tatapan kami mengarah pada satu sosok yang sama. Satu sosok yang nampak tenggelam dalam beban dan derita hidup namun sosok itu bersinar bagaikan kemilau sang mentari disaat yang bersamaan. Jujur, saat melihatmu dalam balutan seragam pelayan kafe itulah, aku merasa kau begitu dewasa dan seakan tak tergapai olehku." Sehun mengerjap sekilas, lelah 'tuk berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pria asing itu, namun kehangatan tatapannya kala menatapmu membuatku yakin, dia pria penyayang yang begitu mencintaimu...-"

"_Geu namja_ ( **that man** ) ... _nuguya_?" jengah dengan apa yang hendak ia dengar, Sehun mengepalkan buku jemarinya kuat-kuat. Khawatir dan takut akan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tengah menggerayangi sekujur raga berbalut kulit itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalinya dalam deskripsi kata, Hun? Seharusnya kau mengenalinya. Sama seperti aku yang mengenali _appa_ walau _appa_ tidak berada di dekatku. Sama seperti aku yang mengenali _appa_ walau hanya kata yang menggambarkan. Pria penyayang yang menatapmu penuh cinta itu sudah pasti ayahmu. Itu hanya dugaanku memang, tapi... aku pernah melihatnya datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil rapor-mu, dan karenanya aku yakin akan dugaan mengenai pria asing itu. _Geu namja_, _neo appa anniya_ ( **that man, your dad right** ) ?" kepalan tangan melemas seketika. Entah apa yang lelaki muda itu rasakan sebenarnya, namun iris yang mulai berkaca telah menjadi tanda bahwa lelaki itu tengah merasakan luapan emosi di dadanya.

"A... ap-apa lagi yang kau... kau tahu tentang _appa_?" Jongin mengernyit. Mengapa Sehun terdengar begitu ragu hanya bertanya mengenai ayahnya? Pria asing yang ia anggap sebagai ayah Sehun tidak tampak layaknya pemabuk gila yang memukuli anaknya. Mengapa Sehun terlihat begitu tertekan?

"Hanya itu..." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya.

_Kring..._

"Sudah istirahat. Kau ingin makan?"

"..."

"Aku akan mengganti seragamku dulu. Kutemui kau lagi nanti."

_Brak..._

Tubuh Sehun yang menegang sejak Jongin mengungkit sang ayah perlahan mulai melemas selaras dengan bunyi samar langkah Jongin yang menjauh. Enggan menghiraukan desir sang angin di telinga serta surai cokelatnya, Sehun kembali memejamkan sepasang matanya.

_Tes..._

Sehun terperanjat mendapati cairan hangat sebening kristal menuruni pelupuk matanya. Alih-alih berhenti tatkala Sehun menyekanya, air mata itu malah makin menganak sungai.

"Dasar Sehun bodoh! Apa yang kau tangisi?" bermonolog, Sehun terkekeh. Nampak menyedihkan dengan senyum yang jelas terpaksa.

Retina mata Sehun tanpa sengaja menangkap sapu tangan milik Jongin tergeletak tanpa daya di dekatnya. Pelan tapi pasti, dengan penuh keraguan jemari Sehun meraihnya, menggapainya 'tuk menyeka air mata di pipi dan dagunya.

'Sungkan rasanya mengatakan ini, tapi... _kumawo_ Jongin.'

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**Please review... I'm really need your advice about the next chapter. Thank's for read and review.**


	5. THE NEW FEEL

**CHAPTER 4 : THE NEW FEEL**

~* Author pov *~

**Hannam-dong Block 2 Residence**

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Shixun... tahukah kau sepatu _appa_ di mana? Tampaknya _appa_ kehilangan sepatu itu lagi. Shixun?" sama seperti malam kemarin, dua malam kemarin dan malam-malam sebelumnya, Yixing mengetuk pintu kayu rapuh yang membatasi kamar putra tersayangnya. Tak lelah 'tuk terus mengetuk, Yixing membiarkan hening di tiap penjuru apartemen mungilnya terpecah oleh alunan suaranya yang bergaung lembut bagaikan seutas sutra.

"_Molla_." dapat diduga, jawaban yang terlontar dari kedua belah bibir Sehun hanya satu kata. Satu kata yang tidak pernah dapat Yixing uraikan. Tidak tahu. Ya... masalah tidak akan pernah selesai jika kita tidak pernah ingin tahu, bukan?

"Shixun yakin? Ketika _appa_ mandi, hanya ada Shixun di luar. Apa ada yang bertamu dan tanpa sengaja membawa sepatu _appa_?" sekali lagi Yixing mengetuk, hendak mencuri perhatian malaikat tercintanya itu. Tentu Yixing tidak bermaksud menuduh putranya mencuri atau apa, toh sepatu yang tengah menjadi masalah itu bukan benda mahal terlebih mewah. Hanya _sneakers_ biasa.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tahu jalang!" Yixing terlonjak. Entah dirinya bodoh atau apa, karena sebenarnya Sehun membentak dirinya bukanlah sebuah hal baru, untuk apa ia terlonjak? Tahun-tahun terakhir ini bukankah memang hanya seruan dan bentakan kasar yang Sehun alamatkan untuk dirinya? Bukan lagi jeritan manja dan permintaan lembut yang diutarakan anak lelakinya itu.

"... baiklah jika Shixun tidak tahu. Bolehkah _appa_ memakai sepatumu malam ini?" menggigit bibirnya ragu, Yixing mengetukkan _slipper_ yang mengalasi telapak kakinya pada lantai kayu apartemen-nya. Walau tak menghasilkan bunyi sesamar apapun itu, dirinya terbiasa mengusir gugup dengan mengetukkan kaki atau jemarinya pada sesuatu.

"Jangan coba-coba jalang!" membawa langkahnya mundur, Yixing menengadah menatap paras tampan putranya yang tiba-tiba saja menyentak pintu kamar hingga berayun terbuka, menampakkan kamar sempit tempat putra tercintanya itu beristirahat sejak 14 tahun silam.

"_Appa_ harus pergi, bagaimana mungkin _appa_ pergi tanpa alas kaki? Bila _appa_ tidak pergi, apa yang akan kau makan...-"

"Lebih baik aku tidak makan jika yang kumakan hasil kerjamu, jalang! Berhenti bicara seolah kau dan kerjaanmu terhormat! Seolah kau tidak mampu melepaskan pekerjaanmu saking banyaknya yang kau dapat dari kerjaanmu itu." Yixing menghela napas panjang yang terdengar begitu berat, seakan beban hidupnya selama ini hanya berputar di tempat yang sama. Tidak pernah pergi ataupun berpaling.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Shixun. Shixun seharusnya tahu benar bila...-"

"Bila apa? Kau bekerja demi aku? _Jangnan hajima_ ( **don't kidding me** ) . Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak bekerja, dibanding aku malu menjadi anakmu karena kerjaanmu jalang!" sungkan 'tuk menurunkan _tone_ suaranya, Sehun kembali menyentak, membuat langkah Yixing semakin mundur dalam getaran. Ini yang tidak Yixing sukai bila berbincang dengan putranya. Bukan karena takut atau apa, hanya saja... kasihan putranya apabila menghabiskan energinya hanya untuk menyentaknya. Dirinya tidak pernah marah apalagi tersinggung kala Sehun membentak atau mencemoohnya, karena dengan Sehun yang terus berada di sisinya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"... Shixun...-"

"_Dwaseo_. Aku lelah, jangan ketuk pintuku lagi." memotong ucapan ayahnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun melirih. Raga serta jiwanya sudah terlampau lelah dan dirinya tak ingin makin membuat malamnya hancur. Ia juga telah lelah terus berdebat dengan ayahnya itu, setidaknya perdebatan mereka ia hentikan walau hanya untuk malam ini.

_Blam..._

Baru Yixing akan mengalunkan suaranya lagi, pintu kamar Sehun telah berayun terbungkam tepat di depan batang hidungnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sifat tidak sabarnya dahulu semasa muda, beranjak dewasa sifatnya tidak sabarnya itu seakan sirna, berganti sifat sabar yang nampak tak berbatas, terlebih bila menyangkut putra satu-satunya yang terlampau ia cintai itu.

"... Shixun-_er_, _appa_ pergi dulu."

Di tempat yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah bila kayu rapuh, Sehun terduduk. Bersandar pada pintu kayu kamarnya. Sepasang matanya yang terpejam serta dadanya yang naik-turun tampak bagai pertanda betapa amarah tengah menguasai sekujur tubuhnya kala bicara dengan ayahnya tadi.

_Blam..._

Samar, suara pintu yang tertutup berhasil membuat sepasang mata Sehun mengerjap. Ya... ayahnya telah pergi. Pergi bekerja.

_Kriet..._

Melangkah perlahan, seolah khawatir akan ada yang menangkapnya, Sehun beranjak dari kamarnya. Ruang duduk serta dapur dalam keadaan temaram nampak menambah sendu keadaan malam itu. Desau sang angin di luar sana berhasil membuat dahan pohon oak di depan gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal mengetuk kaca jendela ruang duduknya.

Tercekat seperti apa yang memang kerap kali menimpa dirinya kala sang ayah pergi setelah kehilangan sepatunya, Sehun membiarkan tubuhnya merosot, terduduk bersandar di dinding dekat pintu depan apartemen-nya. Sepatu lusuh hitam –satu-satunya sepatu yang ia miliki- masih berada di dekat pintu. Tak bergeser satu inchi-pun. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun memutar kunci kabinet di dekat pintu sebelum membuka kabinet tersebut. Bersama perkakas sederhana rumah tangga macam palu dan tang, sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ yang tak kalah lusuh dari miliknya bergeming di dalam sana. Ya... sepatu yang merupakan satu-satunya sepatu milik ayahnya.

Setelah meletakkan sepatu ayahnya tak jauh dari sepatunya, Sehun berbalik, kembali melangkah ke dalam kamar.

_Klek..._

Seiring dengan pintu kamarnya yang tak lagi dapat dibuka, Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, menenggelamkan paras putih pucatnya pada bantal tipis tempatnya terlelap. Salahkah ia bila ia menyembunyikan sepatu ayahnya? Ia hanya tidak ingin ayahnya pergi. Pergi ke tempat laknat yang bahkan tak pernah Sehun kira akan menjadi tempat sumber hidupnya dan sang ayah. Salahkah ia? Dia... Sehun hanya terlalu mencintai ayahnya, terlampau cinta hingga ia tak mampu menggambarkannya dalam kata.

**XX Bar, Gangnam-gu**

"Sepatumu hilang lagi, Lay?" meringis mendengar pertanyaan Yongguk, Lay tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya dirinya merasa hangat dalam balutan jaket kumal yang melapisi pakaian kasualnya, namun karena telapak kakinya yang telanjang –tanpa dialasi apapun- seluruh rasa hangat itu tiba-tiba saja menguap, berganti dingin yang tak ia duga mendera tubuhnya selama perjalanannya menuju bar di Distrik Gangnam tersebut.

"_Eo_. Mungkin aku melupakannya di suatu tempat. Kau ada air hangat?" lagi-lagi Yixing hanya tersenyum.

"_Jangnan hajima_ ( **don't kidding me** ) . Mana ada air hangat di tempat panas seperti ini? Yang dapat membantumu hanya segelas alkohol, kau mau?" sibuk men-_juggling_ beberapa botol alkohol, Yongguk membalas. Udara panas yang menyesakkan di tiap kelab malam maupun bar tentu membuat pihak pengelola tidak akan menyertakan minuman hangat di daftar menu mereka bukan?

"_Aissh jinjja_... kakiku benar-benar membeku dan segelas alkohol tidak akan membantu." mendesah lesu, Yixing menenggelamkan paras manisnya ke dalam lengannya yang ia lipat di atas meja bar.

"Bagaimana jika meminta pria itu menghangatkanmu?" menyunggingkan seulas senyum asimetris yang tak nampak bersahabat, Yongguk mengedikkan dagunya ke arah siluet sesosok pria yang melangkah, membelah kerumunan manusia di sekitaran _dance floor_.

Mengikuti arah pandang sahabat baiknya, Yixing menoleh. Sepasang retina matanya memang tak menangkap jelas siapa gerangan sosok itu, namun seakan telah familiar dengan objek bersangkutan, otak kecilnya mampu membuat gema dalam kepalanya. Sebuah gema dengan nama seseorang yang terdengar akrab dan asing di saat yang bersamaan. Nama yang Yixing kira tidak 'kan lagi datang untuk menjadi bagian kecil dari hari panjangnya.

"... kita berjumpa lagi, jalang." seulas senyum menyebalkan –hampir serupa dengan milik Yongguk- terukir samar menghias paras si pria yang tak kalah manis dari miliknya.

"Kau telah tahu namaku. Bisa berhenti menyapaku jalang?" mengalihkan pandang dari sekujur tubuh mempesona pria itu, Yixing mendengus. Seingatnya, beberapa hari lalu ia telah memberitahukan –bahkan meneriakkan- namanya pada pria itu. Tidak bisakah pria itu memanggil namanya? Apa sesulit itu menyebut namanya?

"Ok, _sorry_." mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada, pria itu –Joonmyeon- memilih 'tuk mengalah. Sembari menarik dasi di lehernya hingga sedikit memberikan kebebasan untuk kerah kemejanya, Joonmyeon menarik bangku tinggi di sebelah Yixing sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya yang tidak dapat disebut tinggi ke dalam dekap erat bangku kayu tersebut.

"Ingin sesuatu, tuan?" menyela pertanyaan Yixing, Yongguk angkat suara.

"_Annie_." Joonmyeon menggeleng, menolak pilihan minuman beralkohol apapun itu di _gay bar_ itu. Kepalanya terlampau berat 'tuk mengonsumsi alkohol. Dirinya tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan membiarkan putranya melihat ayahnya mabuk. Sudah cukup dirinya menjadi panutan yang buruk, dirinya tidak akan mengajarkan putranya tersayangnya itu untuk mabuk sebagai pelampiasan masalah. Tidak akan pernah. Tiap orangtua pasti berharap anak mereka menjadi lebih baik dari diri mereka sendiri, bukan?

"Baiklah. Lambaikan tanganmu bila membutuhkan sesuatu." Yongguk tersenyum tipis sambil mengedikkan bahunya sebelum berlalu, menjauh dari sepasang pria itu.

"Kukira aku mendengarmu berkata kau _straight_. Ada keperluan apa hingga kau mengunjungi bar kaum adam abnormal macam ini, _eo_? Telah berubah haluankah kau?" menumpukkan pelipisnya pada buku-buku jemarinya, Yixing memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati riuh yang telah begitu akrab di telinganya seakan serangkaian dentum itu adalah _lullaby_ terindah untuknya.

"_Nan mollagetda_ ( **I don't know** ) . Mobilku tiba-tiba saja mengantarkanku sampai di depan bar ini dan langkahku ini menuntunku hingga terduduk tepat di samping seorang pria jalang. Puas dengan jawabanku, jalang?" membalas pertanyaan acuh tak acuh dari Yixing, Joonmyeon-pun hanya menjawabnya ala kadarnya. Tanpa setitikpun emosi dalam tiap kata yang terlontar.

"... kukira pelacur mendapatkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk keperluan mereka. Tapi... kau bahkan tidak memiliki sepatu." Yixing mengerjap tatkala suara Joonmyeon kembali mengalun. Seolah kalimatnya tadi belumlah selesai.

"Sepatuku hilang. Entah ke mana."

...

...

...

"... Yixing-_sshi_...-"

"_God_! Akhirnya kau menyebutkan namaku." tersenyum senang mendengar Joonmyeon berhenti menyapanya dengan sebutan jalang, sepasang mata Yixing mengerjap beberapa kali, menolak untuk percaya dengan pendengarannya tadi.

"... pertanyaanku waktu lalu. Apa... apa jawabanmu berubah?" enggan mengindahkan komentar Yixing tadi, Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya, memilih 'tuk sibuk dengan sisa-sisa air dari gelas dingin milik pelanggan sebelumnya yang mungkin duduk di tempatnya saat ini terduduk. Jemarinya terus bergerak, membentuk pusaran angin dari cairan bening tersebut.

Bergeming memikirkan balasan yang tepat untuk pria itu, Yixing menerawang. Jika ia memperhatikan, penampilan pria bernama Joonmyeon ini nampak asing apabila disandingkan dengan penampilannya kala pertemuan pertama. Hari ini, pria itu tampak... berantakan. Ya, berantakan bila tidak pantas disebut hancur. Setelan tanpa jas, kemeja putih kusut dengan lengan yang digelung, celana bahan hitam serta ikat pinggang yang melilit ditambah sepatu pantofel kotor –terlihat belum disemir, dan surai cokelatnya yang berantakan. Ah, jangan lupakan sepasang mata bulat sayu dan kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya.

"Kau... nampak berantakan Joonmyeon-_sshi_." menyuarakan kalimat benaknya, Yixing membuka mulut.

"Haha... _arra_. Karena itu hari ini aku berencana 'tuk menginap di kantor atau hotel terdekat. Wajahku tidak pantas untuk bertemu pandang dengan putraku bukan?" terkekeh, Joonmyeon tersenyum. Makin menambah lelah yang tergurat di parasnya.

"Putra?" Yixing hampir terjungkal mendengar satu kata itu dalam kalimat Joonmyeon.

"_Eo_. Satu-satunya manusia yang menjadi prioritasku saat ini. Orang yang ada dalam pertanyaanku beberapa hari silam. Orang tercintaku." Joonmyeon mengangguk. Yixing menangkap pandangan penuh makna yang sulit diartikan dalam pantulan mata Joonmyeon.

"Lalu... kebahagiaan apa yang... yang hendak berbalik menerjang putramu?" menggigit bibirnya ragu, Yixing memiringkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak suka bila seseorang memaksanya untuk berkisah, namun ia senang mendengar keluh kesah orang lain. Walau belum tentu ia dapat membantu, tapi setidaknya sedikit beban orang itu akan terangkat, bukan?

"... _bimilriya_ ( **it's a secret** ) ." tersenyum penuh arti, Joonmyeon ikut memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan sepasang irisnya saling beradu tatap dengan manik cokelat kelam Yixing.

Selaras dengan decit yang ditimbulkan sang _disc jookey_, Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya. Alih-alih beranjak 'tuk meninggalkan bar tersebut, Joonmyeon membiarkan tubuhnya melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Yixing. Tak mampu 'tuk berpaling, Yixing hanya bergeming, seolah inilah yang ia tunggu dari sosok Joonmyeon.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa ingin melihat apa yang hendak menimpa dirinya, Yixing mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat –menahan gugup yang membuncah. Terjaga dari angannya, Joonmyeon tersenyum mendapati sepasang mata Yixing yang terpejam. Menggeser sedikit tempat berlandas untuk bibirnya, Joonmyeon mengecup singkat pipi Yixing.

"Yixing-_sshi_, aku belum berubah haluan asal kau tahu..." menangguhkan kalimatnya, Joonmyeon menggerakkan jemarinya yang terasa dingin menelusuri lekuk paras manis Yixing. Menghadirkan sebuah desir hebat serta dentum tak terkendali pada jantung malang Yixing.

"Aku hanya heran mengapa makin dilihat kau makin nampak layaknya seorang wanita." menghentikan jemarinya di wajah Yixing, Joonmyeon mengusak pelan puncak kepala Yixing, berusaha menghadirkan tenang kembali ke dalam raga pria itu yang nampak begitu tegang.

"Kurasa, aku harus mencari hotel segera sebelum mereka semua tutup. Terima kasih lagi untuk hari ini." menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis, Joonmyeon kali ini beranjak untuk mendekati pintu keluar di sisi bar yang lain.

"Joonmyeon-_sshi_..."

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh 'tuk bertanya ada apa. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, tubuh ramping Yixing telah menubruk dirinya dan membiarkan bibir mereka saling bertemu sapa. Ya... hanya bertemu tanpa ada tanda akan lebih dari sekadar menyapa.

Kembali terjaga dari angan fantasinya, Joonmyeon mengerjap. Tepat sebelum Yixing menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia menarik kembali tubuh ramping itu ke dalam dekap eratnya dan memagut bibir Yixing kasar. Detak demi detak samar sang jarum jam yang berputar mengisi kekosongan poros arloji Joonmyeon, nampak teredam oleh bising dentuman sang nada serta desah samar yang Yixing tahan mati-matian. Mengingat keadaan seksual Joonmyeon yang _straight_ tentu membuat pria itu asing dengan desahan lelaki, bukan?

"Nnngh..."

Mengaku kalah oleh sang nafsu, Yixing menjeritkan desahannya tatkala gigi Joonmyeon mengigit bibirnya. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda 'kan berhenti, sepasang pria itu terus memejamkan kedua mata mereka, enggan 'tuk melihat atau sekadar melirik apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

'_Kim Joonmyeon bagaimana mungkin kau mencium pria?_'

Seolah menampar Joonmyeon telak, benak Joonmyeon menjerit, berhasil menarik kembali jiwanya yang tengah mengudara entah ke mana kembali ke dalam raganya. Secepat ia memagut bibir Yixing, maka secepat itu pula Joonmyeon mendorong tubuh pria bermarga Zhang itu menjauh, memutus pagutan yang menghias keheningan di antara keduanya.

"... ak-aku... aku... _mian_." terbata Joonmyeon mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"... aku yang salah." memalingkan wajahnya, Yixing melirih.

Hening canggung seketika terangkat ke permukaan, mengusir romansa yang sebelumnya terbias mengelilingi keduanya.

"Lebih baik, aku pergi. _Dashi hanbeon_... _mianhae_ ( **once again... I'm sorry** ) ." menghempaskan degup menggila jantung Yixing kala pagutan tadi berlangsung, Joonmyeon berbalik melanjutkan langkah begitu saja, meninggalkan Yixing yang termangu di balik punggungnya.

"Yixing _babo_!"

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**Thank's for read another chapter of Five Suns. Please review! :D**


	6. LIES

**CHAPTER 5 : LIES**

~* Author pov *~

**2 years ago...**

Sama seperti akhir lembar harian hidup tiap manusia, pelan tapi pasti sang malam mulai mengintip, bersiap menghentak sang mentari 'tuk kembali ke dalam dekap sang peradaban dan membiarkan anggun sang rembulan menduduki takhta agung sang surya. Semburat jingga kemerahan sang petang ikut terbias sirna bersama hengkangnya sang mentari dari puncak peradaban, berganti angkasa kelam disertai jutaan gemerlap sang bintang.

**Hannam-dong Block 4 Residence**

"Nngh..." melenguh terjaga dari tidur siangnya, Jongin mengerjap mendapati kamar luas nan mewah tempat dirinya beristirahat telah tenggelam dalam kelam sang malam. Angin lembab khas musim panas berdesau lembut, merengsek masuk melalui kaca jendela tanpa tabir, mengusir sedikit kantuk yang masih menggerayang di sekujur tubuh Jongin.

Enggan 'tuk sekadar mencuci parasnya yang nampak sayu lagi lusuh, Jongin menyambar kaus hitam di kaki ranjang. Walau besar dan terkesan nyaman, kamar Jongin tampak berantakan dengan pakaian kotor yang tersebar tak tentu arah di sudut-sudut kamar berdominan abu-abu tersebut.

Melangkah turun, untuk kedua kalinya Jongin mengerjap. Ruang duduk rumah itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya. Gelap. Dingin. Dan... asing.

"_Appa_ belum pulang." lelaki muda yang baru saja merasakan hari pertama mengenakan seragam SMA itu bergumam. Setelah mendapat permintaan maaf sang ayah karena tak dapat mengantarnya di hari pertama masuk SMA, apa ayah tersayangnya itu juga tidak akan pulang hari ini?

_Klik..._

Menyipitkan sepasang mata bulatnya tatkala lampu ruang duduk menyala –memendarkan binar benderang, Jongin kembali menyeret langkahnya, tersaruk menuju dapur. Jongin menghela napas panjang. Sial... lemari pendinginnya kosong hanya ada selai tanpa roti, dan susu tanpa sereal. Sambil menenggak susu dari gelasnya, langkah Jongin kembali memasuki ruang duduk.

_Piip..._

"_Senin, 14 Juli 20xx. Selamat malam para pemirsa. Berita hari ini...-_"

_Piip..._

"_Kembali di MBC Show~ Champion! _Aigoo_... penampilan...-_"

_Piip..._

"Oppa_! Aku bukan gadis bodoh. Aku tahu kau bertemu gadis lain...-_"

_Brak..._

Melempar _remote_ televisi menjauh dari genggaman tangannya, Jongin nampak mendesah panjang. Lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu tampak begitu lelah dan... tertekan? Entah berapa lama tepatnya lelaki muda bermarga Kim itu memejamkan sepasang matanya, bertahan dalam hening serta rasa tak nyaman yang tiba-tiba saja membuncah melesat begitu cepat ke dalam dadanya, tidak tahu datang dari mana.

_Ting..._

"Jongin-_a_... _appa wasseo_." bagai tersambar sang guntur, Jongin beranjak bangkit dari duduknya secepat yang ia mampu, bagai kilat yang terbias kala hujan badai di tengah musim panas. Jongin enggan 'tuk mengakui hal ini, namun ia tidak suka berdalih dari apa yang memang nyata. Hanya pemilik suara itu... hanya pemilik suara itulah yang mampu membuat dirinya melakukan apa yang tidak ia sukai. Hanya pemilik suara itulah yang mampu membuat dirinya kerap kali merasa bersalah. Hanya pemilik suara itulah yang mampu membuat dirinya merasa menjadi anak tersempurna dan termalang di saat yang bersamaan. Dan... hanya pemilik suara itulah yang membuat rasa cinta serta benci terbias ke dalam dirinya dengan selang waktu yang begitu cepat bahkan kedua rasa yang saling bertolak belakang itu hampir datang bersama.

"Kau terima surat _appa_, 'kan? _Mian_. _Jeonmal mianhae_... Kris tidak dapat menggantikan _appa_ untuk mengantarmu hari ini. Rapat di Incheon hari ini membuat Kris tidak bisa _appa_ suruh untuk...-"

"Kris... Kris... dan Kris lagi. Tidak bisakah _appa_ meminta maaf karena _appa_ tidak bisa mengantarku? Tidak bisakah _appa_ meminta maaf karena _appa_ tidak bisa menjemputku? Tidak bisakah _appa_ meminta maaf karena tidak menepati janji? Mengapa harus meminta maaf karena Kris tidak dapat mengantarku? Mengapa harus meminta maaf karena Kris tidak dapat menjemputku? _Wae_? Mengapa harus Kris yang meminta maaf?" tersentak tatkala Jongin menjerit begitu lelaki muda itu memotong kalimatnya, Joonmyeon mematung. Tak banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk bersama putra semata wayangnya itu, kendati demikian dirinya tak paham apa yang tengah putranya rasakan. Sejelas apapun yang dilihat orang lain.

"_Appa_, sebenarnya... aku anak siapa? Kau? Atau Kris?" melengang pergi segera setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya 'tuk kembali menyeret sepasang langkahnya ke dalam kamar.

_Brak..._

Sesaat setelah pintu putih bersih yang membatasi kamar Jongin dengan koridor lantai dua terbanting menutup, tubuh Jongin terduduk lemas, membiarkan punggungnya bersandar tanpa daya di pintu kamar. Jongin menggerakkan kedua kaki rampingnya sebelum menenggelamkan parasnya yang tak dapat disebut jelek di sela kedua lututnya. Tidak. Ia tidak menangis. Lelaki pantang menangis bukan?

Pada waktu yang sama bahkan di tempat yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah papan kayu bernama pintu, Joonmyeon ikut terduduk. Bersandar pada benda yang sama seperti apa yang menjadi tangguhan punggung Jongin. Begitu banyak yang tidak Joonmyeon tahu tentang putra pertama dan terakhirnya itu, namun... satu hal yang ia tahu dan paham tentang putra tercintanya, Jongin –putranya- pantang menangis.

Empat tahun tinggal bersama kedua orangtua Joonmyeon tentu membuat Jongin mendapat didikan dasar yang sama layaknya ia dimasa kecilnya dahulu. Joonmyeon tumbuh di lingkungan keluarga berpendidikkan dengan disiplin yang terlampau tinggi, itu yang membuat dirinya menjadi sosok seorang pria keras kepala tanpa belas kasihan –atau setidaknya begitu yang kerap kali ia dengar dari gerutuan pegawainya di kantor. Ayahnya kerap kali menekankan bahwa seorang lelaki akan kehilangan wibawanya ketika ia menangis, karenanya hingga saat ini sulit baginya untuk sekedar melepaskan sedih juga kecewa dengan menangis.

Joonmyeon tidak ingin Jongin tumbuh sebagaimana dirinya. Pria yang nampak memiliki segalanya namun pada kenyataannya, ia tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang sulit 'tuk ditampik. Selama 13 tahun Jongin tinggal dengan dirinya, ia berusaha tampil berbeda dari apa yang biasa orang lihat darinya. Di hadapan Jongin, ia pria penyabar yang bermulut manis. Di hadapan Jongin, yang mampu ia ukir untuk menghias parasnya hanya seulas senyum malaikat alih-alih senyum masam seperti apa yang kerap menjadi santapan ratusan –mungkin ribuan- bawahannya.

Dan di hadapan Jongin pula, ia ingin menegaskan bahwa... seorang lelaki juga manusia. Manusia yang mampu merasa. Manusia yang mampu merasa sedih. Manusia yang mampu merasa kecewa. Dan manusia dengan kekuatan terbatas yang tentu memiliki saat terburuk dalam hidup. Bukankah tiap manusia memiliki hak untuk menangis? Lelaki atau bukan, menangis adalah suatu kebutuhan. Apa disaat bersedih kalian tertawa? Apa disaat kecewa kalian tertawa? Apa disaat sakit kalian tertawa? Jika iya, kalian... munafik!

Menghembuskan napas panjang nan berat, Joonmyeon beranjak. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang tak seberapa tinggi kembali berdiri dalam tangguhan sepasang tungkai kakinya.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Jong... _appa_ sempat membeli ayam sebelum pulang, _bap meogja_ ( **let's eat** ) ."

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Jong... buka pintunya. Kau terlelap sepanjang petang, bukan? Apa perutmu tidak menjerit meminta makan malam?"

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Jong...-"

"Mengapa _appa_ tidak menelepon Kris untuk mengajakku makan?"

Kembali hanya menghembuskan napas panjang, Joonmyeon mengelus perlahan dadanya, berusaha meredakan keinginan untuk menaikkan _tone_ suaranya. Membuat Jongin makin kecewa karena ia bentak jelas bukan pilihan baginya disaat seperti ini, bukan?

"Untuk apa? _Appa_ ada di sini. Mengapa harus menyuruh Kris mengajakmu makan?" Joonmyeon berujar dengan alunan suara lembut bagai seulas kain sutera. Bersih, bening, tanpa sedikitpun noda.

"_Ka-yo appa_ ( **dad go** ) . Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hari ini. Aku lelah."

Menyerah untuk membujuk, Joonmyeon menurunkan tangannya yang masih terangkat, hendak melandaskan ketukan pada pintu putih tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum kalimat Jongin mendahului.

...

...

...

Lama hening merajai. Bahkan detak sang jarum jam tak terdengar memecah hening di sepanjang koridor lantai dua kediaman keluarga Kim tersebut. Ringis sang hujan perlahan mulai jatuh, membasahi tiap penjuru peradaban yang masih berada dalam dekap erat sang kelam. Lemah dan tanpa daya, mungkin kata itulah yang pantas 'tuk menggambarkan wujud peradaban kala itu.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Dengan sebuah kantung plastik dalam genggaman, Joonmyeon kembali sampai di koridor lantai dua setelah ia tersaruk turun ke lantai bawah beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Cklek..._

Joonmyeon tersenyum puas tatkala kunci duplikat kamar Jongin yang memang sengaja ia buat berhasil membuat pintu putih itu berayun terbuka. Siluet seorang lelaki dengan bahu lebar yang tangguh namun nampak begitu kesepian menjadi sambutan untuk sepasang retina Joonmyeon.

"Aku mengizinkan _appa_ masuk... tapi, jangan biarkan cahaya ikut merengsek masuk. _Nan shireo-yo_ ( **I hate it** ) ." Jongin melirih tepat ketika jemari Joonmyeon baru saja hendak menjentikkan saklar lampu.

"... tutup jendelamu, Jong. Kau akan sakit bila terlalu lama disapu angin malam. Kau tahu bukan, hanya orang bodoh yang sakit kala _yoreum_ ( **summer** ) ?" menepuk bahu lebar-namun-sepi putranya, Joonmyeon meletakkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa di antara dirinya dan Jongin.

...

...

...

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Jongin hampir berdecih. Apa ayahnya itu tidak dapat melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih berbobot?

"_Keunyang_ ( **just** ) ..." mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, Jongin menerawang. Menatap hamparan gemerlap kota yang nampak bagai permadani berhiaskan batu-batu mutiara aneka warna.

"Bertemu teman yang menarik?" Joonmyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai kamar beralaskan karpet sambil menarik tangan putranya 'tuk ikut terduduk.

Jongin hanya menurut. Tiba-tiba saja angannya seakan terbang menjauh dari sekujur raganya kala mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah. 'Bertemu teman yang menarik?' kalimat itu terus bergaung selaras dengan angannya yang masih melompat tak keruan tanpa arah di angkasa malam. Bersama dentum sang guntur serta sambaran sang kilat, angan Jongin terpaku, terhempas pada satu sosok asing yang baru saja terbersit dalam benaknya. Siswa aneh yang ia temui di _rooftop_ gedung sekolahnya saat upacara penyambutan siang tadi.

"_Meoggo_. _Fried chicken_ kesukaanmu. _Appa_ membelinya sebelum pulang tadi, semoga masih enak walau dingin." menjarah kotak berisikan ayam goreng keluar dari kantung plastik, Joonmyeon mendorongnya mendekati Jongin. Ia memang bukan ayah terbaik di dunia namun... setidaknya untuk Jongin -putra kandungnya, ia ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Menjadi sosok yang paling mengerti Jongin. Di saat apapun itu.

"Ada satu anak yang menarik tadi." sembari mengukir seulas senyum, pelan tapi pasti jemari Jongin meraih potongan pertama ayam goreng dari kotaknya. Tersenyum lega mendapati seulas senyum menghias paras tampan putranya, Joonmyeon menangguhkan pelipisnya pada kepalan tangannya, memusatkan seluruh perhatian yang ia miliki hanya untuk putra tersayangnya seorang.

"_Jinjja_? _Nugutjie_?" menerima acungan ayam dari Jongin, Joonmyeon melumat perlahan daging ayam tersebut. Melihat dengan jelas betapa lahapnya anakmu makan akan menjadi pemandangan terbaik bagi tiap orangtua, bukan?

"Dia tidak menjawab ketika aku bertanya. Ia sosok yang begitu misterius, _appa_. Tatkala aku berjumpa dengannya entah mengapa disini...-" Jongin meletakkan potongan ayam yang tengah ia lumat sebelum mengelus perlahan dada kirinya -tempat sekepal jantung tengah bekerja memberikan hidup untuknya.

"-... berdegup begitu kuat. Aku benci merasakannya, namun... disisi lain... aku suka degup itu." senyum di bibir Joonmyeon makin merekah. Ia tahu malaikat kecilnya akan beranjak dewasa seiring waktu, tapi... ia tak tahu bahwa putranya telah dewasa secepat ini. Bukan belum siap, hanya saja... ia masih ingin putranya menjadikan dirinya sebagai prioritas. Ketika putranya bertemu dengan pendamping hidupnya kelak, mau tak mau ia harus membagi Jongin, bukan?

"Itu yang kalian -para remaja- sebut sebagai cinta pertama, Jong. Tidak _appa_ sangka cinta pertamamu akan datang secepat ini." mengusak lembut surai hitam Jongin, Joonmyeon berujar. Selama ia hidup dalam jeratan cinta, hanya dua kata yang mampu mengguratkan cinta secara keseluruhan. Pahit dan manis. Ia telah merasakan keduanya. Ia merasakan betapa merekah senyumnya kala cinta terasa manis, dan ia merasakan pula betapa hancur hatinya ketika bulir air mata bersiap 'tuk menganak di sepanjang pipi tirusnya kala cinta terasa begitu pahit.

"_Maldo andwae_! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan dia? Dia... jelas bukan tipeku." melirih, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya brutal. Tidak mungkin dia... jatuh cinta dengan seorang... lelaki, bukan? Dia... normal 'kan?

"Gadis itu benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu sebagai pria yang mencintainya." seketika hati Jongin mencelos. Gadis? Sedari tadi... ayahnya kira... mereka tengah membicarakan seorang... gadis?

"_A-ap-appa_... _yeo_...-"

"Tidak perlu menyangkal. Cinta pertama adalah masa yang indah, jalani saja. Sudah malam, cepat tidur setelah makan. _Appa_ ingin istirahat. Remuk rasanya punggung _appa_. Malam, Jong..." Jongin tergagap. Ia tidak ingin berbohong. Sungguh... berbohong pada ayah tercintanya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan.

"_Appa_...-"

_Blam..._

"Dia bukan gadis, dia... pria." terlambat. Ayahnya telah melangkah menjauh di luar sana. Menyeka bibirnya dari remah ayam goreng, Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kamar, terlampau malas dan lemas 'tuk sekadar menyeret tubuhnya naik ke atas ranjang.

Untuk kedua kali di hari yang panjang ini, angan Jongin memberontak. Menjerit ingin keluar dari kungkungan raganya. Mengalah, Jongin membiarkan angannya melompat keluar, membubung di angkasa. Ingin rasanya ia menampik bayang sesosok lelaki muda dari benaknya, namun... sekuat ia ingin menampik, maka sekuat itu pula sang bayang terus menghantui.

Lelaki muda berkulit putih pucat dengan surai cokelat sehalus sutera. Pendiam dan... misterius.

"Ya tuhan! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan pria?" membekap mulutnya dengan lengannya, Jongin menjerit.

Jongin memang menolak. Menolak 'tuk mengakui betapa hatinya telah terjerat, berputar di sekeliling pemilik sosok yang terus menghantui benaknya walau mereka hanya bertemu satu kali. Namun, nampaknya sang bijak tak peduli. Garis sang takdir telah terlanjur membentang. Benang merah telah terlanjur tersimpul apik mengikat jemari terkecil keduanya. Dan panah sang Aphrodite telah terlanjur melesat dari busurnya.

**-To Be Continue**

* * *

***Note : Aphrodite is the goddess of love**

**Bad things have been happening lately right, EXOstan? #WeBelieveInYouKris**

**Please review, and thanks for read another chapter of Five Suns**


	7. FUCKING HEART

**CHAPTER 6 : F**KING HEART**

Selaras dengan detak sang jarum jam yang bergerak, menelusuri ruang hampa dalam porosnya, perlahan namun pasti sang mentari merangkak turun diiringi gumpalan awan putih bersih yang berarak, hendak meninggalkan biru sang cakrawala. Pena-pena hidup tiap manusia mulai tersimpan, kembali tergeletak dalam laci meja meninggalkan buku yang terbuka pada sebuah halaman dengan tinta yang mewarnai putihnya. Kembali hari berakhir, bersiap untuk menjadi yang lebih baik, esok. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan pekerja, tengah berderap tergesa menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir jalan, saling mendahului 'tuk sampai di rumah masing-masing yang hangat lagi nyaman. Tak kalah dengan banyaknya jumlah para pekerja, para mahasiswa justru melangkah santai sambil saling merangkul bahu teman atau pasangan, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan bersama orang terdekat.

**Vacant Land, Gwanak-gu**

Bergeming menatap para pekerjanya yang terlihat begitu sibuk berlalu-lalang, hilir-mudik dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas sketsa di tangan serta _safety hat_ di kepala, Joonmyeon mendesah panjang. Mungkin apa yang pria itu lakukan nampak layaknya seorang atasan yang teramat perhatian pada seluruh bawahannya sampai repot mengintip dari balik jendela _construction trailer_ –tempat dirinya bekerja dalam proyek kali ini, hanya untuk mengawasi tiap pekerjanya, khawatir akan terjadi kecelakaan bila matanya mengerjap barang sedetik saja. Namun tidaklah baik memutuskan sesuatu hanya dari tampak luar yang terlihat. Alih-alih khawatir pada puluhan –bahkan mungkin ratusan- pekerjanya, apa yang tengah menjadi beban dalam pikirannya jauh dari semua itu. Terlampau jauh hingga Joonmyeon sendiri tak akan menyangka benaknya akan berpikir sedemikian keras untuk hal itu.

_Kriet..._

"Su... _what are you doing_? _It's already evening_, _don't you go home_? Tidakkah Jongin menunggumu di rumah?" terperanjat tatkala suara berat dengan _tone_ yang teramat rendah bergaung, Joonmyeon menoleh. Melemparkan tatapan datar hingga menusuk tepat ke dalam iris mata si pemilik suara berat –Kris. Bagi siapapun yang belum mengenal Kim Joonmyeon, maka _angel_ adalah satu kata yang begitu tepat untuk pria bermarga Kim itu, namun seiring waktu kalian mengenalnya, maka berkas cahaya sang malaikat cepat atau lambat akan berangsur sirna, berganti sebuah aura kelam dengan berkas gelap yang terasa mencekam lagi menekan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kris." bergumam –enggan 'tuk peduli apa Kris mendengar suaranya atau tidak, Joonmyeon beranjak dari sisi jendela dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi putar di balik meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Tumpukan gulungan-gulungan kertas, map-map berlogo perusahaan, beberapa jilid proposal, dan entah apalagi tepatnya yang menambah hancur meja kerja itu.

"..._what happened to you_, Su? Manajer pelaksana berkali-kali menanyakan tanggal _deadline_ untuk proyek ini, mengapa belum kau putuskan? Berniat membuat perusahaan ini gulung tikar, _eo_?" ikut terduduk, Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku di hadapan Joonmyeon. Entah iba atau mungkin rasa penasaran yang terpahat begitu sarat menghias gurat wajah tenang Kris kala itu, mengingat seorang Joonmyeon yang sulit untuk ditelaah kini nampak begitu jelas bagaikan dasar sungai yang nampak dalam aliran sungai jernih di pedesaan.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, bukan urusanmu Kris! Kau tidak akan pulang? Atau berniat menghabiskan malam di _gay bar_ lagi?" mendengus tatkala sifat buruk asisten sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu terbersit dalam benaknya, Joonmyeon menyunggingkan seulas senyum menyebalkan. Cerdas, perhatian, dan tidak mudah percaya merupakan tiga dari segelintir sifat baik sahabatnya namun dari setumpuk sifat buruk sahabatnya itu –yang tidak akan mampu ia ucapkan satu persatu, Joonmyeon dapat memberitahukan satu kata. Satu kata yang telah menjadi gambaran siapa itu Kris Wu. Berengsek.

"_That's my plan_, _wanna join_?" mengedip menggoda atasannya, Kris terkekeh. Menjalin sebuah hubungan yang kerap disebut persahabatan dengan Joonmyeon selama lebih dari 21 tahun tentu membuat dirinya tak merasa keberatan apabila Joonmyeon mengetahui segala tabiat buruknya. Tidak masalah, toh sahabatnya itu bukan tipe sosialita yang bahkan tidak mampu mengontrol mulutnya agar tidak sesumbar.

"Bar yang mana?" beralih dari lembaran proposal –tempat pelampiasannya sedari tadi, Joonmyeon menengadah.

"... nampaknya aku benar-benar harus membawamu ke dokter atau apa. Tidak kusangka kau ingin bergabung bersamaku ke bar. _What really happened to you_, _bro_?" tertohok, Kris membiarkan paras tampannya tampak begitu bodoh dengan kedua bibirnya yang menolak 'tuk mengatup. Apa sahabatnya itu terbentur pilar baja saat terjun ke lapangan melakukan kontrol hariannya siang tadi? Atau malah terperosok ke dalam kubangan lumpur di sekitar areal proyek? Joonmyeon benar-benar sulit ditelaah.

"Terserah. Antar aku ke bar sialan yang kau kunjungi terakhir. _Gay_ bar Gangnam itu." Kris makin menggeleng tak percaya, tercengang mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon.

"_For what_? _Don't say_... kau...-"

"_I'm straight_, Kris! Singkirkan pikiran menjijikkan itu!" menyentakkan penekanan dalam tiap kata yang terlontar, Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya 'tuk beberapa kejap. Pening serta lelah yang mendera kepala dan tubuhnya makin membuat sekujur raganya terasa kebas.

"_So_? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" bertanya ragu, Kris melontarkan tatapan tajam tepat ke dalam manik mata Joonmyeon yang masih terpejam. Enggan menggubris apa sahabatnya itu merasakan pandangannya atau tidak.

"... aku ingin memastikan. Sesuatu."

**XX Bar, Gangnam-gu**

Selaras dengan dentum musik serta aroma alkohol juga asap rokok yang begitu kental, Joonmyeon terus melangkah menjauhi pintu masuk bar bersama Kris yang membiarkan Joonmyeon berderap di depannya, merelakan sang jarak yang terus menebar diantara keduanya. Pria berusia 38 tahun tidak mungkin tersesat -terlebih hilang- walau tanpa pengawasan sedikitpun, bukan? Lagipula dirinya bukan _bodyguard_ atau apa. Sekalipun ia bekerja untuk Joonmyeon tetap saja posisi jabatannya lebih tinggi dibanding _bodyguard_... _vice directour_, tidak buruk 'kan?

"Kris!" menyadari suara samar langkah Kris yang tak lagi menyapa kedua rongga daun telinganya, Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menoleh dan memicingkan matanya mendapati tubuh menjulang Kris yang terjerat oleh gerombolan _gay_ jalang di _dance floor_.

"Duluan Su! Akan kutemui kau nanti!" berseru, berusaha untuk mengalahkan decitan musik sang _disc jookey_, Kris melambai. Jujur saja, ia pecinta kelab malam, ia menyukai penat serta riuh yang melingkupi bar-bar pinggir jalan hingga bintang lima, dan ia merasakan candu pada suasana kelab yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan sejenak beban hidup maupun pekerjaannya yang monoton.

"Salah aku memintamu untuk mengantarku!" sambil menggerutu Joonmyeon melanjutkan langkahnya menuju jajaran kursi tinggi bar di sudut lain ruangan. Walau samar, sesosok pria bersurai hitam yang tengah sibuk men-_juggle_ botol-botol alkohol serta mengikis es dalam genggaman dibalik meja bar sana berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Memang bukan sosok yang tengah ia cari, namun setidaknya arah tujuannya menuju sosok yang ia cari tidak lagi buta dengan keberadaan pria bersurai hitam yang dipangkas cepak itu.

"Jika tidak salah kau _straight_, mengapa datang kemari?" belum sempat Joonmyeon membuka mulut, pria bersurai hitam itu –Yongguk- menengadah. Menatap lurus ke dalam iris mata Joonmyeon tanpa menghentikan pisau di tangan kanannya yang tengah bergerak untuk mengikis dingin sang es dalam genggaman tangannya yang lain.

"..."

"Kau terlambat, jika kau kemari untuk 'dia'." mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, Yongguk berspekulasi. Mata pria dihadapannya itu memang bukan mata transparan seperti pelanggan bar pada umumnya. Mata pria itu gelap dan kelam. Sepasang mata yang tak mudah ditelaah, sepasang mata yang memendam segala beban, sepasang mata yang menjeritkan lelah serta betapa inginnya si pemilik berlari dari hidup, dan sepasang mata yang nampak ragu juga... takut?

"_Musun suriya_ ( **what do you mean** ) ? Apa maksudmu 'dia'?" berkelit walau tahu usahanya tak akan berhasil, Joonmyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku tinggi bar. Bartender dihadapannya ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Bila ratusan pekerjanya takut bahkan gemetar apabila menatap matanya, maka dirinya merasa tertohok jika sepasang iris hitam kelam, sekelam arang milik bartender itu membalas tatapannya.

"Pelacur jalang atau... begitulah kau menyebutnya. Mungkin ia kembali beberapa menit lagi. Bos memintanya menemani seorang pemimpin _gangster_ di atas." menunjuk lantai atas bar dengan ekor matanya, Yongguk membalas. Lagi-lagi terkesan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon." mengernyit heran mendengar pria terhormat dihadapannya mengajaknya betukar sapa, Yongguk hampir menjatuhkan es yang telah berhasil ia bentuk ke lantai.

"Bang... Yongguk. Aku terkejut kau mengajak pekerja rendahan macam aku untuk bertukar sapa." terkekeh Yongguk melemparkan seulas senyum tipis. Tak banyak –bahkan hampir tidak ada- pelanggan yang bertanya tentang namanya.

"... kau bukan pekerja rendahan. Entah mengapa hatiku berkata demikian, dan melihat caramu berbicara kurasa hatiku tidaklah salah. Antarkan minuman ke atas. Yang ringan saja." mengulum senyumnya, Joonmyeon kembali beranjak. Kali ini meniti anak tangga yang akan mengantarnya hingga sampai di lantai atas bar.

Asing.

Itu yang Joonmyeon rasa sepanjang kakinya melangkah menelusuri koridor lantai dua. Terkadang pria itu berjengit jijik tatkala dirinya mendapati sepasang lelaki yang saling berpagut mesra di atas sofa, terlebih ketika tangan nakal satu dari dua pria itu meremas pantat pria lainnya. Menjijikkan dan tanpa etika, begitulah yang ia pikirkan. Namun hanya dalam sepersekian detik saja pikiran itu segera sirna dari benaknya. Bukankah dirinya hampir melakukan hal yang sama dengan si pelacur jalang beberapa hari lalu?

"Maaf tuan! Bos hanya memintaku untuk menemanimu minum, bukan mengantarmu ke alam mimpi. Lepaskan tanganmu dari pakaianku, tuan!" angan Joonmyeon seketika berderak, pecah. Suara itu... bukankah alunan suara lembut tadi milik... milik si pelacur jalang?

Secepat yang ia mampu, langkah Joonmyeon tersaruk menyingkap tabir salah satu sofa dalam jajaran sofa lantai dua itu. Dua pria yang terduduk di sofa itu seketika terkesiap tatkala tubuh Joonmyeon menggantikan kehadiran sang tabir.

"J-Joon-Joonmyeon-_sshi_..."

"_Neo nuguya_ ( **who are you** ) ?"

Merintih, salah satu dari dua pria tadi –Yixing- bangkit dari duduknya ketika tangan Joonmyeon menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya sebelum menarik tubuhnya agar berdiri tepat di balik punggung tegap pria itu. Yixing sontak menunduk. Tidak. Jantungnya tidak boleh berdegup secepat ini. Tidak. Pipinya tidak boleh merona seperti ini. Tidak. Hatinya tidak boleh tersenyum seperti ini.

"Apa kau tahu, malam ini pelacur jalang satu ini telah kusewa? Apa hanya satu pelacur jalang di tempat ini? Carilah yang lain bung!" berujar tenang penuh tekanan, Joonmyeon menatap datar sesosok pria yang tadi hendak mengoyak pakaian di tubuh Yixing. Joonmyeon hampir berdecih mendapati tubuh pria di balik punggungnya bergetar, berapa lama sebenarnya Yixing telah menjalani hidup sebagai pelacur? Bagaimana mungkin pria itu masih gugup layaknya amatir?

"_Geotjimal_ ( **don't lie** ) aku yang...-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Berapa yang kau bayar untuk memintanya menemanimu? 500.000 _won_? Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup." menggeleng tak percaya, pria asing itu berdecih bersamaan dengan lembaran uang yang melompat keluar dari dompet di saku celana Joonmyeon. Apa pria yang nampak seperti orang penting itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya? _Gangster_. Terlebih ia ketua. Apa belum cukup bukti disekitar yang mengatakan keberadaan _gangster_ adalah bencana? Entah saking berani atau apa sebenarnya.

_Bugh..._

_Krek..._

"Aakkh!" sepasang mata bulat ketua _gangster_ itu sontak melebar –bahkan hampir meloncat keluar- tatkala kepalan tangan yang siap ia layangkan untuk pria terhormat kurang ajar itu malah membawa dirinya ke dalam rintihan. Tak sempat ia menghajar paras pria terhormat itu, pria itu sudah menghempaskan kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga bersarang di perutnya.

"Joon... Joonmyeon-_sshi_, keributan dalam konteks apapun tidak diizinkan di tempat ini. _Dwaseo-yo_, _kaja_." berdeham, memulihkan rasa terperanjat saat kepalan tangan Joonmyeon melayang tadi, Yixing menarik lengan Joonmyeon agar beranjak, menjauh dari tempat itu. Satu pukulan telah lebih dari cukup untuk ketua _gangster_ berengsek itu.

"Dasar jalang! Tidak dapatkah kau melawan walau pelangganmu jelas-jelas keluar dari persetujuan? Bartender di bawah tadi mengatakan kau hanya menemani ketua _gangster_ sialan itu, bukan melayani birahi pria berengsek itu." mendengus, Joonmyeon menyentakkan lengannya dari dekap erat genggaman Yixing yang entah mengapa terasa hangat. Suhu ruangan di dalam bar tentu tinggi, bukan? Sudah pasti tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ya... tidak akan ada yang salah dengan dirinya, atau begitu yang berusaha Joonmyeon percaya.

"... apa pedulimu?" Yixing menghentikan langkahnya, sontak membuat langkah Joonmyeon ikut berhenti mau tak mau. Baru saja Joonmyeon hendak membuka mulutnya –membalas perkataan Yixing, namun pantulan menyedihkan di mata milik pria jalang di sebelahnya ini lebih dahulu menyita perhatiannya.

"Kita duduk di sana." enggan 'tuk menjawab, Joonmyeon memilih untuk menarik tangan Yixing agar kembali melanjutkan langkah keduanya yang tertunda. Memimpin beberapa langkah di depan Yixing, alih-alih menghentak jemari Yixing dari tautan jemarinya, Joonmyeon justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada kelima jemari ramping itu. Degup tak keruan jantung sialannya itu memang akan terus menggila selama ia masih berada dalam ruang lingkup yang begitu dekat dengan Yixing, namun Joonmyeon tahu. Bahwa dibalik usaha keras otaknya untuk menampik, hati kecilnya tersenyum bahagia tatkala jemarinya membawa jemari lembut Yixing ke dalam genggamannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah kita duduk?" Joonmyeon menelan paksa salivanya mendengar suara Yixing yang melirih. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pria bermarga Zhang itu padanya? Mengapa hanya dengan sebuah lirihan berhasil membuat napasnya berderu?

"... apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Yixing mengernyit heran. Ayolah... dia berani bersumpah dirinya tidak melakukan apapun pada pria itu.

"_Musun suriya_ ( **what do you mean** ) ?" mengalunkan pertanyaannya, Yixing membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas pada sofa bersama dengan tubuh Joonmyeon di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya Yixing memaki jantung sialannya itu, mengapa harus berdegup begitu kuat disaat macam ini? Disaat dirinya terduduk begitu dekat dengan Joonmyeon. Bagaimana bila Joonmyeon mendengarnya? Bagaimana... bagaimana bila Joonmyeon meninggalkannya lagi seperti waktu lalu?

"Mataku tak lagi melihat apa yang ingin kulihat. Telingaku tak lagi mendengar apa yang ingin kudengar. Mulutku tak lagi bicara seperti apa yang kuinginkan. Tubuhku tidak lagi bergerak seperti apa yang kuinginkan, dan duniaku... duniaku tak lagi berputar pada poros normal seperti yang kuinginkan...-" menangguhkan kalimatnya untuk beberapa kejap, Joonmyeon melemparkan tatapan tajam yang melesat lurus ke dalam manik mata Yixing yang berpendar begitu lembut. Begitu lembut hingga Joonmyeon merasakan sebuah rasa asing yang sekuat mungkin ia tolak.

"-... mataku menjadikan dirimu sebagai objek utama untuk kulihat. Telingaku menjadikan suaramu sebagai alunan utama untuk kudengar. Mulutku menjadikan namamu sebagai kata utama untuk kuucap. Tubuhku menjadikan langkahmu sebagai langkah utama yang kucari, dan duniaku memaksa untuk menjadikan duniamu sebagai penghiasnya... Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sebenarnya?" Yixing hanya bergeming. Pria berusia 37 tahun itu memilih untuk terdiam, membiarkan segala kata yang Joonmyeon ingin sampaikan memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga telinga dan membias ke dalam hati juga akalnya.

Menghembuskan napas panjang yang nampak begitu berat, Joonmyeon menghempaskan kepalanya agar bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang tampak nyaman. Pria dengan marga Kim di depan namanya itu memejamkan sepasang mata sayunya yang makin terlihat menyedihkan dengan gurat frustasi pada tiap sudut paras manisnya.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya ragu. Begitu pelan dan tanpa suara, Yixing membawa tubuhnya makin mendekati tubuh Joonmyeon. Merasakan pergerakan aneh di sisinya, Joonmyeon hendak mengerjap. Baru saja sepasang mata pria itu mengerjap, kedua mata itu seketika melebar dengan kecepatan yang signifikan tatkala sebuah bibir hangat yang terasa lembut lagi manis kembali menyapa bibir dinginnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"... aku tidak tahu balasan apa yang tepat untuk pertanyaanmu tapi... walau aku enggan 'tuk mengakui ini, aku senang mendengar kata-katamu." melepaskan kecupan singkatnya, Yixing beranjak dari duduknya. Semburat merah di pipi serta suara yang sarat akan getaran, menjelaskan betapa malu pria itu untuk melandaskan kecupan ringan di bibir Joonmyeon tadi. Yixing pantas bertanya, mengapa jantungnya berdegup seakan ini adalah ciuman pertamanya?

Tak menggubris kalimat Yixing, Joonmyeon masih mematung –nampak belum pulih dari segala keterkejutannya atas kecupan tiba-tiba Yixing tadi. Berusaha keras untuk memecah angannya, Joonmyeon menggerakkan sepasang tungkai kakinya bermaksud menghabiskan jarak yang ditebar oleh langkah Yixing. Masih ingatkah kalian tetang kalimat Joonmyeon yang mengatakan tubuhnya tak lagi bergerak seperti apa yang ia inginkan? Ini buktinya.

"Tidak dapatkah kau berhenti?" langkah dan napas Yixing sontak berhenti merasakan sebuah lengan yang tak begitu kekar –bahkan terbilang kurus, melingkar apik mengelilingi bahunya. Yixing menggigit bibir tatkala pasangan dari lengan yang melingkari bahunya, bergerak lembut hingga menyanggah pinggang rampingnya.

"... langkahku sudah berhenti karena pelukanmu, Joonmyeon-_sshi_." masih dengan suara bergetar, Yixing berujar. Jantungnya jelas berdegup brutal ketika deru napas Joonmyeon terdengar dan bahkan hangatnya terasa di tengkuknya.

"Bukan. Bukan langkah...-"

Meminta tubuh Yixing untuk berbalik, agar keduanya dapat saling bertukar tatap, Joonmyeon menghentikan rentetan katanya.

"-... pekerjaanmu. Bisa kau berhenti?" menatap Yixing lurus tanpa kelok, Joonmyeon meletakkan tangannya di bahu pria di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak...-"

"_But I have_." Joonmyeon seketika menyela kalimat Yixing, memungkas kalimat pria itu berharap Yixing akan menuruti dengan mudah keinginannya.

"_Annie_. Aku tidak suka memiliki hutang budi semacam ini." Joonmyeon kembali menghela napas mendengar penolakan tegas Yixing.

"Kalau begitu anggap uang itu kupinjamkan. Kau dapat membayarnya kapanpun." Yixing menimbang. Ya... dibanding pilihan pertama pilihan yang kedua terdengar lebih _fair_ untuknya.

"... itu tidak masalah. Tapi akan bekerja di mana aku? Aku bukan orang berpendidikan." kali ini Yixing-lah yang menghela napas. Percayalah, dirinya bahkan tidak lulus SMA. Di zaman begini mana ada yang akan memberinya pekerjaan dengan penghasilan layak jika SMA saja tidak lulus?

"Di kantorku. Sekertaris. Tidak buruk, bukan?" Yixing terperangah tatkala ide Joonmyeon itu menerobos telinganya. Sekertaris? Yang benar saja, dirinya tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri sebesar itu untuk menjabat sebagai sekertaris sementara otaknya saja telah lama mendekam.

"... aku tidak lulus SMA, asal kau tahu Joonmyeon-_sshi_." ujar Yixing sembari melipat tangannya di dada, menantang Joonmyeon untuk mencari jalan keluar perdebatan ini.

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi, _eo_? Telah kukatakan, kau bekerja di kantorku. Aku yang memiliki perusahaan itu dan aku yang menawarkan pekerjaan itu untukmu. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti tetek-bengek semacam mengirimkan CV ataupun melakukan _interview_. Kau akan menjadi sekertarisku. Sekertaris pribadiku." mengedikkan bahunya seraya ikut melipat tangannya di depan dada, Joonmyeon menyunggingkan seulas senyum asimetris.

"... baiklah...-" mengalah, Yixing mengangguk.

"-... tapi kenapa? Mengapa kau bersikeras memintaku untuk keluar?" seolah tersedak, Joonmyeon terbatuk. Yixing benar. Mengapa ia begitu bersikeras?

...

...

...

"... karena aku tidak suka...-"

"-... tidak suka melihatmu disentuh _gay_ mesum macam mereka."

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**Another chapter. Please review, I'm so sad about the silent reader. My mood dropped because the amount of silent readers. Hope you like it!**


	8. THAT SOUND

**CHAPTER 7 : THAT SOUND**

~* Author pov *~

Detik terus berganti menit. Menit terus berganti jam dan jam memaksa sang hari 'tuk menyapa ataupun menjeritkan selamat tinggal. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, dua hari sebelumnya, dan hari-hari sebelumnya, sang pagi kembali merekah. Mendepak si fajar yang menguasai peradaban sebelum memperelok singgasana sang surya dengan semburat keunguan agar hanya rasa nyaman yang dirasa si mentari kala sumber cahaya terbesar bumi itu merangkak mencapai singgasananya. Alih-alih benderang yang menggantikan kelam sang malam, gumpalan kelabu awan berkabut justru menutup elok cakrawala pagi itu. Wajar saja. Tidakkah langit akan nampak kelam tiap harinya selama musim dingin menggerayang?

**Hannam-dong Block 4 Residence**

"Jongin-_a_... _neo mwohae_ ( **what are you doing** ) ? Kau ingin membakar dapur, _eo_?" Joonmyeon baru saja membiarkan kedua telapak kakinya berpijak pada koridor lantai bawah kediamannya tatkala asap membubung dari arah dapur berhasil menarik segenap perhatiannya. Kantuk yang bahkan masih bergeming, menambah sulit sepasang matanya untuk mengerjap –saking beratnya- tiba-tiba saja menguap bagai transformasi air laut menjadi awan seperti apa yang ia pelajari semasa sekolah dahulu. Tidak ada manusia lain di rumah itu selain dirinya dan putra tunggalnya, Jongin. Apabila bukan dia yang menyulut asap itu maka Jongin menjadi satu-satunya tersangka, bukan?

"_Uhuk_... _mian appa_. _Uhuk_... aku ingin menyiapkan, _uhuk_... sarapan untukmu tapi malah...-"

"_Dwaseo_, _dwaseo_... _gwaencanna_. Matikan api kompor dan buka jendela itu lebar-lebar lalu cepat mandi. Bel sekolahmu akan berdentang kurang dari 30 menit lagi." menahan penjelasan sang putra yang pasti memakan waktu lama, Joonmyeon segera menepuk bahu Jongin dan menyambar kain bersih untuk membersihkan noda hitam pada dinding di sekitar dapur rumah tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua pria berbeda generasi itu sibuk membersihkan kekacauan dapur rumah mereka. Entah tidak dengar atau memang sengaja tidak mendengar, Joonmyeon hanya bergeming membiarkan penuturan maaf yang tak bosan terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Ayolah... Jongin tidak bermaksud makin membuat ayah tersayangnya lelah terlebih dongkol, ia hanya ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk sang ayah karena tahu ayahnya tidak 'kan makan teratur apabila ada proyek yang menggunakan perusahaannya seperti beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Bukan sengaja tidak mendengar ataupun enggan menggubris permintaan maaf Jongin, Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak mendengar bunyi sesamar apapun itu. Kedua rongga telinganya seakan tertutup oleh segala angan buruk yang telah menghantuinya sejak beberapa hari silam. Lebih tepatnya sejak... sejak... sejak pertemuan sial dengan pelacur jalang bermarga Zhang yang berhasil menyulut nafsunya. Lebih dari seminggu setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pelacur itu, Joonmyeon hidup bagaikan sebuah program. Ia bekerja tanpa memiliki waktu 'tuk pulang, menjalani hari seadanya, menyantap makanan bila disuruh dan tidurpun tanpa mimpi berarti. Selama 38 tahun ia diberi waktu untuk hidup, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ditangguhkan oleh seseorang ataupun sesuatu.

Pelacur itu –Zhang Yixing- belum menghubunginya. Joonmyeon menunggu panggilan itu karena ia hanya dapat mengirimkan uang untuk penebusan pelacur itu jika tahu nomor rekening _gay_ bar sialan tempat Zhang bekerja. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menarik Zhang Yixing keluar dari tempat laknat itu. Sungguh. Dan jangan berani bertanya apa alasannya. Karena -sialnya- ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dirinya harus membiarkan lembar demi lembar uang hasil peluhnya terbuang hanya untuk pria jalang itu.

"-... _appa_... _appa_!"

"_Eo_?" tersentak dari lamunan liarnya, Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala, mencoba untuk menarik tiap-tiap kewarasan dalam dirinya yang masih tersisa.

"..._annie_. Tidak jadi. Aku akan mandi." mengukir seulas senyum tipis, Jongin menghela napas panjang.

"Mandilah. _Appa_ akan memanggang roti untuk kita, tapi sayang sekali _appa_ tidak dapat menemanimu makan. _Gwaencanh gess-eo_ ( **you're okay right** ) ?" mengeyahkan segala angan dalam benaknya, Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk –mengiyakan penuturan putranya.

Memilih untuk menangguhkan kalimat sang ayah tanpa balasan, sepasang kaki Jongin terayun, bergerak meniti anak demi anak tangga menuju koridor lantai dua kediaman keluarganya yang tak dapat disebut sempit terlebih kumuh. Seolah teringat akan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja sepasang langkah itu berhenti, nampak membiarkan tubuh si pemilik bergeming tepat di tengah tangga.

"_Appa_..." Jongin melirih.

"... _eo_?" menengadah dari lembaran roti, Joonmyeon melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti ke arah punggung putranya. Sedih rasanya mendapati punggung itu tampak begitu ringkih, seakan dibalik senyum putra tercintanya tersimpan hati rapuh yang tengah merintih dalam.

"-... kau pulang nanti malam?" Joonmyeon jelas tertohok mendengar kalimat tanya Jongin. Apa sebegitu minimnya waktu yang ia habiskan di rumah bersama sang putra, sampai-sampai putra tercintanya bertanya seperti tadi?

"... _k-ke-keurom_. _Appa_ akan pulang cepat nanti. Kau pasti belum memakan makan malam yang sebenarnya sejak kemarin, bukan? _Appa_ akan memasak makan malam dan makan bersamamu malam nanti. _Keokjeonma_ ( **don't worry** ) ." terkekeh, Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyum kikuk. Dibalik meja dapur tanpa ia sadari, kelima jemarinya terkepal dalam kepalan, menjadi tanda betapa dirinya menahan amarah atas dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar ayah tidak berguna, begitulah batinnya melirih.

Lagi, Jongin tak membalas kalimat sang ayah. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkah, seakan hendak mencoba menganggap percakapan tadi hanya sebuah angin lalu. Baru saja langkah kelima ia tebar, sepasang tungkai kakinya berhasil membawa dirinya bergeming di tengah tangga untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Appa_...-"

"-... jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan kau tidak tahu mampu atau tidaknya dirimu melakukannya. Kasihan... kasihan orang yang termakan kalimat manismu itu."

**Hannyoung High School**

_Kring... kring... kring..._

Riuh rendah ocehan para siswa serentak menghujami koridor hening tatkala bel tanda istirahat berdentang. Ratusan siswa SMA Hannyoung yang saling berbincang sambil berjalan menuju kantin nampak enggan 'tuk memedulikan sesosok lelaki muda berseragam yang tengah melangkah penuh akan keraguan. Langkahnya yang berjingkat bahkan tak menimbulkan suara sesamar apapun itu.

Mangkir dari kelas pertama hingga ketiganya di awal pagi, lelaki muda tadi –Jongin- baru saja sampai di pelataran sekolahnya setelah melompati dinding belakang gedung yang rendah. Dirinya tak berniat untuk membolos sampai jam istirahat, namun semilir lembut sang angin yang saling bersahutan, terdengar bagaikan lantunan sarinade nina-bobo terindah di telinganya. Sontak saja berhasil membuatnya jatuh tertidur dalam kedamaian di atas pohon taman dekat rumahnya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan masuk hari ini, Kai!" Jongin seketika tersentak. Ingin rasanya ia menghempaskan kepalan tangannya hingga memukul telak pipi sahabat baiknya itu ketika tanpa rasa sungkan tangan Jaebum –begitulah sang sobat biasa disapa, melingkar apik mengelilingi bahunya. Tidak tahukah ia jika Jongin benar-benar khawatir yang melontarkan kalimat tadi adalah guru bimbingan konseling?

"_Ya_! Sialan kau! Kukira guru pembimbing konseling sialan itu yang menegurku. _Gaesaekki jinjja_ ( **this rascal really** ) ." hampir berseru kesal, Jongin menjadikan rentetan sumpah serapah sebagai penutup dalam tuturan kalimatnya. Helaan napas panjang lagi berat seketika terhembus keluar setelah Jongin melepaskan udara yang tanpa sadar tengah ia tahan sejak tadi. Membolos memang bukan untuk pertama kali baginya tapi ini sudah yang ketiga dalam bulan ini, kendati demikian jika ia ketahuan saat ini maka surat pemanggilan orangtua akan kembali mampir –tergeletak begitu saja- di meja kerja sang ayah.

"Tidak kusangka berandal macam dirimu takut dengan guru B.K. Kau tidak malu, Kai?" terkekeh, Jaebum menarik tubuh Jongin keluar dari kerumunan siswa yang memadati koridor.

"Aku tidak ingin Kris datang ke sekolah lagi. Anak-anak pasti benar-benar akan menganggap Kris sebagai ayahku nanti." mendesah lesu, Jongin membiarkan langkah Jaebum memimpinnya. Toh sifat Jaebum yang kasar selalu berhasil membuat mereka dapat berjalan dengan leluasa karena pemuda itu menabrak siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalan untuk tiap langkahnya.

"... ada apa lagi dengan Joonmyeon _ajussi_? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" menunjukkan simpati sebagai sosok seorang sahabat, Jaebum mengedikkan sepasang alisnya –pertanda dirinya telah membuka daun telinganya lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Jongin. Tujuh tahun ia bertahan di sisi Jongin. Bertahan menghadapi segala keburukan pemuda itu dan bersyukur mendapati setiap kelebihan tak terduga dalam diri Jongin. Tujuh tahun ia menerima keadaannya sebagai pendengar untuk tiap masalah pemuda itu karena ia tahu Jongin akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila dirinya mendapat masalah. Tujuh tahun ia membiarkan ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuannya membagi kasih mereka untuk Jongin. Dan tujuh tahun pula dirinya tahu betapa sedikit saat di mana ia dapat berjumpa dengan ayah Jongin. Ia hanya sempat bertukar sapa dengan ayah Jongin satu kali, itupun hanya untuk beberapa detik karena ayah Jongin harus segera kembali ke kantor.

"Yah... tidak bertengkar sebenarnya." Jongin tersenyum tipis. Lelaki muda bermarga Kim itu mengedar pandang sesampainya ia di ruang kelas. Sepi. Tidak heran tempat itu sepi di jam istirahat tapi... mengherankan mendapati sosok yang ia cari tak terduduk di bangkunya.

Mungkin tujuh tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk Jaebum mengenal Jongin. Setidaknya cukup untuk dirinya mampu memahami segala tatapan dan gerakan tubuh Jongin tanpa lelaki itu uraikan dalam untaian kata. Seulas senyum sarat akan makna sontak terpahat begitu elok menghias paras Jaebum. Ia tahu apa atau siapa tepatnya yang membuat Jongin mengedar pandang layaknya orang bodoh seperti apa yang tengah lelaki itu lakukan.

"Laboratorium biologi."

"Hah?" Jongin mengernyit. Laboratorium biologi? Apa-apaan itu?

"... 'dia' ada di sana. _Sa__em_ mengadakan praktikum tadi, dan bertepatan dengan 'dia' mendapat jadwal piket hari ini, jadi mungkin yang kau cari masih di sana." mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, Jaebum menolak 'tuk menghapus senyumnya. Persahabatan mereka memang dekat, tapi tidak berarti mereka saling berbagi rahasia pribadi seperti para gadis.

"Kau...-"

"_Annie_. _Moleugaess-eo_ ( **I don't know** ) . Aku hanya memunculkan praduga, dan... kurasa dugaanku benar." Jongin berdecih. Senyum Jaebum tidak pernah menandakan hal baik apabila ditujukan padanya. Selalu saja senyum itu yang membawa dirinya ke dalam masalah.

"Terserahlah. Apapun dugaanmu aku tidak peduli." menghembuskan napas kasar, Jongin memilih 'tuk segera berbalik –membawa tubuhnya hilang dari tiap sudut yang dapat terjangkau oleh mata Jaebum.

"... Kai...-"

Niatnya untuk melengang pergi seketika pupus tatkala suara Jaebum melirih, walau menolak untuk kembali bersitatap, Jongin tetap menghentikan langkahnya.

"-... belajarlah untuk terbuka. Bersembunyi dalam sebuah topeng yang bukan pantulan dirimu akan sangat melelahkan. 'Dia' menunggu Kai. 'Dia'... bukan 'dia' yang bodoh tapi kau yang bodoh. 'Dia' tidak akan mengerti jika kau enggan 'tuk menjelaskan." seakan hendak membuat dirinya yang telah terperosok makin dalam terjatuh, Jaebum melanjutkan tangguhan kalimatnya. Ia sebal. Gemas tepatnya, mendapati lelaki bodoh –yang sialnya adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya- hanya bergeming. Tidak bisakah lelaki itu mencoba apa yang selama ini tidak pernah ia coba?

"... jangan bodoh. 'Dia' tidak menungguku. Bahkan mungkin tahu namaku saja tidak." kembali bersuara, Jongin tetap menolak untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Jaebum bicara dengan hanya menatap punggungnya alih-alih manik mata hitam tajamnya.

"Kau yang jangan bodoh! Dia tidak akan tahu namamu jika kau tidak pernah mengatakannya. Dia tidak akan tahu rasamu jika kau tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa itu." bersikukuh, Jaebum hampir menyentak.

"Aku sudah menunjukkannya Im Jaebum! Bahkan sudah lelah rasanya aku terus menunjukkan padanya tanpa pernah dilihat. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?" nampak telah ditahan begitu lama, Jongin berseru. Apa Jaebum kira dirinya tidak berusaha? Bila dirinya tidak berusaha lalu dianggap apa segala yang telah ia lakukan untuk 'dia'?

...

...

...

"Kau yang tidak tahu seperti apa rasa itu... tak pantas menasehatiku."

**Hannyoung High School's Biology Laboratory**

_Kriet..._

"Ini waktu istirahat, bukan waktu bersih-bersih, Hun."

Jongin terkekeh tatkala siluet samar sesosok lelaki muda dengan jas lab putih yang nampak begitu kontras dengan tubuh ringkihnya terlonjak bersamaan dengan alunan suaranya. Sehun –lelaki muda berjas lab- mendengus pelan sebelum kembali sibuk meletakkan mikroskop bekas pengamatan bawang yang menjadi tugas praktikumnya hari itu ke dalam lemari kaca di sudut lain lab.

"Kubawakan makananmu. Maaf membuka tasmu tanpa izin." tahu kalimatnya tak akan mendapat jawaban, Jongin kembali melanjutkan seraya meletakkan kotak bekal disalah satu meja lab tersebut.

"Ah... aku menemukan surat ini bersama dengan bekalmu. Apa kau memiliki penggemar rahasia, _eo_?" melambaikan secarik kertas putih yang terlipat, Jongin pantas tersenyum karena dilihatnya tangan Sehun berhenti di udara untuk beberapa saat setelah ia mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Letakkan surat itu, Kim." menusuk. Selalu hanya kata itu yang pantas disandingkan 'tuk melengkapi tiap tuturan kalimat yang terlontar keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis Sehun.

"... _mianhae_ Hun-_a_. _Sasilreun_ ( **honestly** ) ... _nan passeo-yo_ ( **I've looked it** ) ." Jongin meletakkan lipatan kertas itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan lekatnya dari punggung Sehun, menunggu reaksi dari lelaki itu.

"..."

"Dari ayahmu. Tampaknya belum kau baca. Mengapa tidak kau baca, Hun-_a_? Jika aku mendapatkan surat dari _appa_, aku akan membacanya segera. Bahkan mungkin akan kubaca terus menerus tanpa tahu bosan." Jongin hanya bisa merutuk, bagaimana mungkin hanya membayangkan dirinya mendapat surat penuh akan kasih sayang dari sang ayah berhasil menarik paksa kedua sudut bibirnya?

"... aku bukan kau, Kim!" kali ini, Sehun tidak hanya membalas. Lelaki itu kini berbalik, mengayunkan sepasang tungkai kakinya mendekat ke meja di mana Jongin meletakkan kotak bekal serta lipatan surat miliknya.

"... aku tahu. Karena tidak mungkin aku mendapatkannya. _Appa_ bahkan terlampau sibuk hanya untuk pulang ke rumah, mana mungkin beliau memiliki waktu 'tuk menulis surat?" Sehun mengernyit samar. Begitu samar, sampai-sampai Jongin tidak menyadari ekspresi darinya. Sehun begitu mengenal nada dalam suara Jongin kala itu. Tentu ia mengenalnya, karena nada itulah yang kerap kali menjadi nada favorit dalam tiap percakapannya. Miris... sedih... tertekan... yah, nada-nada menyedihkan macam itu.

...

...

...

"Hun...-" Sehun hanya membiarkan sepasang irisnya tertaut dengan milik Jongin tanpa menunjukkan pertanda dirinya akan membalas kalimat lelaki itu. Toh, Jongin tidak mengharapkan balasan, karena tahu hanya sebuah keajaiban yang dapat membuat Sehun membalas kata-kata peminta perhatian macam itu.

"-... pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa setidaknya ada satu manusia di dunia ini yang begitu menyayangimu? Begitu mencintaimu? Begitu menginginkan senyum di bibirmu? Begitu... begitu ingin kau menjadi miliknya. Pernahkah sekali saja pikiran macam itu terbersit dalam pikiranmu?" Sehun menelan lamat-lamat nasi bekalnya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang terkesan tidak biasa. Apa yang terjadi dengan seorang Kim Jongin? Jongin yang menganggunya bukan sebuah kejutan, tapi Jongin yang begini adalah hal baru untuknya. Jongin nampak... nampak... terbebani dan... lelah?

"... jangan bodoh. Tidak akan ada yang sebegitu menyayangiku. Tidak akan ada yang sebegitu mencintaiku. Tidak akan ada yang sebegitu menginginkan senyumku. Tidak akan ada yang sebegitu ingin menjadikanku miliknya. Tidak akan ada orang yang terlampau bodoh hingga berpikir seperti itu. Bukankah kalian yang berkata bahwa aku anak haram menjijikkan? Apa ada yang menganggap seorang anak haram nan menjijikkan sepertiku berharga? Tidak, Kim." memang hanya sebuah lirihan. Memang hanya sebuah bisikan, namun itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Jongin. Lama ia ingin mendengar suara Sehun mengalun panjang seperti saat ini.

"Kau salah. Ada Hun. Ada...-"

Enggan melengos seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan, Sehun terus membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dalam buai lembut sorot mata Jongin. Bagi sebagian orang sorot mata Jongin sarat akan kekasaran dan kekerasan, tapi bagi dirinya sorot mata itu tak lebih dari sebuah sorot milik seseorang yang telah terlalu lama berpura-pura kuat. Sorot mata yang menampakkan setumpuk beban dan kesedihan.

"-... sebut saja... ayahmu, dan... aku."

**Hannam-dong Block 4 Residence**

Fajar berganti pagi. Pagi berganti siang. Siang berganti petang. Petang berganti malam. Dan malam berganti fajar. Terus begitu waktu mengucap salam perpisahan pada peradaban dan jutaan umat manusia. Sama seperti sang hari yang terus berakhir dengan datangnya sang malam, Jonginpun kembali ke rumah setelah menghabiskan energinya dengan menari sepanjang petang bersama puluhan _street dancer_ lainnya di kawasan Hongdae.

_Kriet..._

"Aku... pulang." terperangah. Ya, tampaknya kata itu terdengar begitu tepat 'tuk menggambarkan Jongin kala kakinya membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

Pantas saja Jongin terperangah. Lampu ruang duduk yang menyala, begitu juga dengan lampu dapur, ruang makan, teras depan bahkan halaman belakang yang menambah hidup bangunan tersebut, ditambah aroma masakan yang mendobrak paksa hidungnya berhasil membuat perutnya menjerit meminta makanan. Tidak percaya. Apa mungkin ayahnya benar-benar menepati janji?

Dengan langkah tergesa –saking senangnya, Jongin memacu langkahnya masuk ke dalam dapur. Sesosok pria dengan apron yang melilit pinggangnya kembali membuat ia terperangah. Bukan. Sosok itu bukan ayahnya. Sosok itu... terasa asing tapi... juga terasa akrab di saat yang bersamaan. Apa mungkin ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu? Jika memang iya, di mana?

"... kau pasti Jongin. Putra Joonmyeon-_sshi_." Jongin tersentak mendapati suara pria itu yang terdengar lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dibanding suara ayahnya. Padahal suara sang ayah adalah satu-satunya suara lembut yang kerap mampir menyapa telinganya.

"_Appaneun eodinna_ ( **where's dad** ) ?" menubruk kalimat si pria dengan tanya, Jongin mendelik curiga. Tak ada yang tahu bukan, bahwa mungkin saja pria di hadapannya ini seorang penjahat berkedok malaikat? Dunia ini keras dan bahaya. Itu yang diajarkan kakeknya dahulu.

"Joonmyeon-_sshi_ mungkin akan tiba sebentar lagi. Tidak perlu takut. Aku sekertarisnya yang baru. Beliau memintaku untuk datang ke sini dan memasakkan makanan untukmu sementara dirinya akan menyelesaikan _meeting_ secepat yang ia mampu." tolong jangan senyum itu, Jongin membatin. Sekuat apapun ia, Jongin adalah sosok lelaki yang lemah akan senyum selembut sutera seperti apa yang tengah pria asing itu ukir.

"_Geotjimal_ ( **don't lie** ) ! Kau penjahat berkedok malaikat, bukan? _Appa_ tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain, karenanya _appa_ tidak mungkin menjadikan seseorang sebagai sekertarisnya secara tiba-tiba. Aku tahu itu, dan lagi hampir tidak mungkin _appa_ membawa seseorang ke rumah. Jangan bohong kau!" berseru, Jongin mengacungkan telunjuknya menuduh pria itu dengan segala tuduhan yang kerap ia lihat di drama-drama televisi.

"Jongin jaga sikapmu!" Jongin dan pria asing itu tersentak tatkala suara yang terdengar familiar bagi mereka menyela percakapan di antara keduanya.

"_A-ap-appa_..."

"... maaf _appa_ belum sempat memberitahumu. Dia sekertaris baru _appa_, baru saja masuk pagi tadi. Perkenalkan dirimu." menuding ke arah si pria asing, Joonmyeon melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jongin, berusaha menenangkan putranya dari segala kewaspadaan.

Pria asing itu membungkuk dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya,

"Maaf membuat anda terperanjat tadi, Jongin-_sshi_. _Naneun_ Joonmyeon-_sshi janghwan hae-yo_ ( **I'm Joonmyeon's secretary** ) , Zhang Yixing _irageo imnida_."

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**Very bad isn'it? Maaf apabila kurang memuaskan. I'm write this in hurry, so this is...**

**Don't forget to give me any advice and review. Thank's for good readers, I owe you :D**


	9. AT COFFEE SHOP

**CHAPTER 8 : AT COFFEE SHOP**

~* Author pov *~

Hujan.

Mungkin akan menyenangkan bila ringis sang hujan datang menyapa kala sang surya melontarkan segenap teriknya, namun tentu akan terasa menyiksa bila tangis sang hujan menyapa kala putih nan bersih sang salju tengah berkuasa, ah... dan jangan lupakan desau sang angin yang menambah gerutuan dingin dari mulut tiap-tiap manusia terdengar makin keras. Sebagian besar manusia yang pergi dengan mengemudi, tentu tidak masalah selama mobil yang mereka kendarai memiliki penghangat di dalamnya, tetapi tentu menjadi masalah bagi sebagian manusia lainnya yang harus terjebak dalam dekap erat sang dingin sambil tetap mengayunkan langkah berat mereka menelusuri jalan setapak di pinggir jalan utama. Sesekali segelintir manusia yang berjalan dalam dingin itu merutuk, menjeritkan sumpah serapah pada angin, hujan, serta salju yang bahkan tak bersalah sama sekali. Mereka turun untuk menyapa peradaban tentu bukan karena mereka menginginkannya, bukan? Mereka turun karena Tuhan ingin mereka turun. Bukankah begitu?

**Club Espresso, Buam-dong**

"_Kamsahamnida_." menyunggingkan seulas senyum sekadar membalas ucapan selamat menikmati dari pramuniaga toko, Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya –ungkapan terima kasih dengan cara yang lain. Tidak pernah ia merasa begini bersyukur atas hidupnya, setelah sekian lama ia hanya mendekam dalam dekap erat aroma alkohol, rokok, dan penat kelab akhirnya ia kembali dapat menghirup udara segar kehidupan. Terkadang masih terbersit dalam benaknya betapa ia masih tidak percaya akan nasib hidupnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah begitu drastis. Bekerja dengan pekerjaan terhormat dan tentu saja berharap dirinya yang saat ini mampu kembali menarik putranya seperti dulu.

Ya... Sehun belum berubah. Masih dingin dan bahkan nampak enggan untuk sekadar membalas kalimatnya, sesingkat apapun itu.

Tidak... dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun berniat marah pada putra tersayangnya itu.

Walau dirinya tak lagi bekerja sebagai seorang pria jalang –atau begitulah yang kerap dikatakan putranya, tetap saja dirinya pernah merasakan rasanya hidup dari upah pekerjaan sialan itu. Ia paham Sehun masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima kembali dirinya, dan ia telah berjanji tidak akan memaksa putra tersayangnya itu. Yixing tidak akan menambah panjang daftar kesalahannya pada putranya dengan memaksa Sehun untuk menerima dirinya saat ini juga. Toh, malaikatnya yang telah berhenti menyebut dirinya jalang saja sudah berhasil membuatnya bahagia. Setidaknya Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya akan berusaha berubah demi anak itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan memecat tiap pegawai yang memiliki masalah kejiwaan. Kau ingin kupecat, hah?" seketika Yixing tersentak. Entahlah rasa apa sesungguhnya yang menggerayangi sekujur raganya tiap kali pemilik suara tadi berada di dekat dirinya. Entahlah rasa apa yang membuat ratusan –mungkin jutaan- kupu-kupu seolah tengah terbang, saling bergilir hingga perutnya kebas. Entahlah rasa apa yang terus berhasil membiaskan hangat ke dalam sekujur tubuhnya sampai-sampai sepasang pipi putihnya merona. Yixing tidak paham dan enggan 'tuk mencari tahu. Ia bukan manusia bodoh, memang otaknya terus menampik namun hati kecilnya tanpa lelah terus membisikkan jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya tentang rasa itu. Jatuh cinta? Itu yang Yixing takutkan.

"Aku tidak gila." cepat Yixing menyahut. Ingin rasanya ia merutuki suaranya. Bagaimana mungkin suaranya bergetar? Beruntung pria di hadapannya –pemilik suara yang membuat dirinya tersentak tadi- bukan tipe pria peka yang pandai mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Siapa yang menyebut dirimu gila? Aku hanya mengungkit tentang masalah kejiwaan. Atau mungkin kau mengakui dirimu sendiri sebagai orang gila?" mengedipkan sebelah matanya –berniat menggoda Yixing, Joonmyeon meraih cangkir kopi yang menjadi pesanan Yixing sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. Sepasang matanya yang terpejam walau hanya 'tuk beberapa kejap seakan menjelaskan betapa ia menyukai sensasi tatkala cairan pekat si kopi memendarkan hangatnya hingga melewati pangkal tenggoroknya.

"Ck. Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Ini jam makan siang, apa di waktu makan siang pun kau harus menggangguku?" menjarah cangkir kopinya dari jeratan jemari Joonmyeon, Yixing berdecak. Ia memang berterima kasih –bahkan amat sangat berterima kasih- pada pria itu karena membawa dirinya kembali mendapatkan kebebasan, namun tidak ia sangka bekerja dengan pria kaku _perfectionist_ semacam Joonmyeon benar-benar membuatnya sebal. Kadang sempat terbersit dalam benaknya, ia bekerja sebagai sekertaris atau malah budak? Joonmyeon selalu berteriak padanya meminta ini-itu yang padahal mampu dilakukan oleh pria itu. Ya... hidup ini memang tidak pernah mudah, 'kan?

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Tidakkah kau ingat aku mengatakan akan menghadiri _meeting_ persetujuan kerja sama dengan perusahaan di Buam-_dong_? Bukankah kau itu sekertarisku? Masa' begitu saja tidak tahu. Apa saja yang kau kerjakan sebenarnya?" mencibir, Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya sekilas, meminta pramuniaga toko untuk kembali mendatangi meja itu.

"_Skinny mocha_." Joonmyeon menoleh sekilas sesaat setelah pramuniaga toko menanyakan pesanannya.

"Kau memberikanku perintah seolah aku itu seorang _office boy_ bukan seorang sekertaris. Tidak ingatkah kau yang terus memerintahku di kantor? Aku bahkan hanya duduk di kursi kerjaku ketika kau sibuk berargumen dengan klien di dalam ruanganmu itu." balas mencibir, Yixing hampir berdecih. Enak saja mengatakan seolah-olah ia yang bersalah, 'kan Joonmyeon sendiri yang membuat dirinya tidak mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang sekertaris. Benar-benar pria bebal.

"_Jinjja_ ( **really** ) ?" kembali meraih cangkir kopi Yixing, Joonmyeon menyesap cairan pekat itu untuk kedua kalinya. Enggan menggubris tatapan membunuh yang tengah dilayangkan si pemilik cangkir untuk dirinya.

"... apa maumu sebenarnya? Kau terbiasa untuk segera kembali mendekam di dalam ruanganmu itu walaupun menghadiri rapat di luar. _Yeogiseo wae keurae_ ( **why you're here** ) ?" Joonmyeon mendelik. Pria –mantan- jalang ini rupanya terlampau peka, benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Kau pintar sekali. Makin terasa aneh orang sepertimu bekerja di prostitusi sialan macam itu." terkekeh sembari memahat seulas senyum asimetris yang sama sekali tak nampak bersahabat, Joonmyeon menyeka cairan pekat kopi bekas bibirnya dari mulut cangkir sebelum membawa denting antara cangkir dengan piring kecil yang mengalasinya samar terdengar.

"... apa maumu?" tahu bahwa kalimat Joonmyeon tadi merupakan sebuah pernyataan tanpa balasan, Yixing kembali mengutarakan tanya yang sama. Kontak batin atau bukan, ia merasa Joonmyeon tengah memendam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terasa berat dan tak mampu untuk dipikul sendiri. Sesuatu yang tanpa sadar telah merenggut paksa senyum tulus pria itu. Joonmyeon memang kerap tersenyum kepadanya, pada Kris, bahkan ribuan pekerjanya, tapi senyum itu tidak pernah benar-benar berhasil membawa hangat membias ke dalam hati Yixing. Senyum pria itu tampak... palsu.

"Terserah kau akan mengataiku atau apa nantinya, bahkan kalaupun kau mencemooh atau mengejekku aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kris bukan pilihan tepat untuk masalah ini, dan Jongin –putraku- bahkan tidak akan pernah menjadi pilihan untukku dalam masalah ini. Sialnya, namamulah yang terbersit pertama kali dalam benakku. Aku menjijikkan, bukan?" terkekeh, Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyum tipis –ucapan terima kasih, bersamaan dengan si pramuniaga yang meletakkan cangkir _skinny mocha_ pesanannya.

"_Annie_. _Nan_... _nan_... _nan joha-yo_." dalam persekian detik –bahkan mungkin kurang dari itu, Joonmyeon menengadah. Pria itu hendak meminta Yixing untuk saling bertukar tatap namun pria –mantan- jalang itu kepalang menunduk, menyembunyikan parasnya yang terlampau manis. _Hell_... sebutlah Joonmyeon gila atau mungkin sinting tapi, paras yixing benar-benar cantik alih-alih tampan.

"Selain putraku, ada manusia lain yang pernah menjadi satu dari segelintir prioritasku. Mungkin pernah bukan kata yang tepat. Masih. Ya, itu kata yang lebih tepat." seakan tengah bermonolog, Joonmyeon membiarkan parasnya beralih, menerawang jauh menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar yang membatasi kafe dengan jalan setapak di luar sana. Sesekali ia memejamkan sepasang matanya selaras dengan datangnya sang hangat bersama pekat yang terasa di indera pengecapnya.

"... _yeoja_ ( **a girl** ) ? M-maksudku... maksudku jelas seorang gadis. Kau 'kan bukan salah satu golongan... _gay_ yang menjijikkan." menyempatkan diri untuk melirih di ujung kalimatnya, Yixing terkekeh hambar. Otaknya memang biasa saja, seakan tidak ada yang salah, namun –walau enggan 'tuk mengakui- hati kecilnya berdenyut kala kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"_Eo_. Seorang gadis."

...

...

...

"_Uni joheun yeoja _( **lucky girl** ) ." Yixing kembali melirih, ikut melemparkan tatapan kosong ke arah pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar yang juga memuat pantulan diri Joonmyeon. Yixing tahu, tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan sosok –hampir- sempurna seperti Joonmyeon untuk menghias sisa hidupnya hingga hari terakhirnya di dunia kelak, namun apa daya? Ia tetap seorang manusia. Makhluk tersempurna yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan tetapi penuh akan segala khilaf dan segala kekurangan. Joonmyeon bukanlah pria tertampan yang pernah menyapa hidupnya yang mengenaskan, bukan pula pria terkaya terlebih pria tersempurna. Sembilan belas tahun ia bekerja sebagai pria malam tentu berhasil membuat dirinya bertemu dengan banyak pria yang lebih tampan, kaya, dan sempurna dibanding Joonmyeon tetapi... lagi-lagi hatinya yang memiliki kuasa atas segalanya.

"... kuharap dia juga berpikir seperti itu." Joonmyeon menarik tatapannya dari pantulan dirinya hingga menatap paras manis Yixing yang belum menampakkan tanda bosan karena terus menatap jalan setapak di luar sana.

"Aku lancang, aku tahu. Tapi... mungkinkah dia...-"

"Ya. Dia ibu Jongin." napas Yixing terasa makin memberat. Kekurangannya dibanding gadis itu terus saja bertambah. Gadis itu berhasil memberikan Joonmyeon keturunan, sedangkan dirinya? Apabila ia berhasil membuat Joonmyeon jatuh cinta dan membuat pria itu menikahi dirinya, mampukah ia memberi pria itu keturunan? Ia pria normal. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengandung. Pria tidak memiliki rahim, bukan?

"... Jongin tahu?" membiarkan guratan luka di hati kecilnya makin terasa, Yixing memilih untuk mendengarkan kisah Joonmyeon hingga akhir. Persetan dengan betapa iri dan sakit hati yang dirasakannya nanti.

"Jika yang kau maksud Jongin mengetahui tentang fakta bahwa dirinya anak yang lahir diluar dugaan, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Namun bila yang kau maksud Jongin mengetahui tentang siapa ibunya, maka jawabannya tidak. Aku hanya mampu memberi tahu Jongin betapa cantik rupa ibunya. Aku... aku masih tidak mampu memberi tahu semuanya. Belum. Belum saatnya." Joonmyeon berdeham, berusaha mengeyahkan tegang yang tiba-tiba saja mewarnai percakapan mereka.

"Dahulu... gadis itu kekasihmu?" menahan jeritan perih hatinya, Yixing menyesap _caffe latte_ dari cangkirnya. Seolah mendapati ukiran pelangi setelah badai, seulas senyum tipis terpahat apik di bibirnya tatkala dirasakannya sisa rasa hangat yang ditinggalkan bibir Joonmyeon pada cangkirnya menyapa bibir dinginnya. Katakan dia gila, percayalah Yixing tidak akan peduli.

"Ya. Kekasih pertama dan menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil membawa kemilau sang mentari menempa hatiku yang temaram. Selepas darinya, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara satu kalipun. Mengenaskan, bukan?" mencoba menghapus kaku, Joonmyeon menyisipkan tawa samar diakhir kalimatnya. Ia terlampau lelah untuk sekadar menyunggingkan senyum basa-basi seperti apa yang biasa ia ukir. Ia terlampau lelah untuk menambah gurat bahagia –seakan hidupnya sempurna- dalam tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Setidaknya, untuk sekali ini saja. Untuk sekali ini saja biarkan ia menjadi seperti apa yang hatinya inginkan. Biarkan dirinya menampakkan betapa rapuh dirinya dan betapa muaknya ia pada jalan takdir hidupnya sendiri.

"Kau berengsek."

"Apa maksudmu?" menggeram, Joonmyeon menghadirkan kerutan di dahinya. Cemoohlah dirinya sepuas yang kalian inginkan, namun jangan sekali-kali menyebutnya berengsek. Dia... dia benci kata itu.

"Kau meninggalkan gadis yang kau cintai dalam keadaan mengandung dan menjarah anak yang telah gadis itu lahirkan dengan mempertaruhkan segala yang ia miliki? Kata apalagi yang mampu menggambarkan dirimu kalau begitu? Bahkan berengsek terdengar terlampau bagus." Yixing berdecih seraya menggeleng tak habis pikir jika apa yang ia katakan tadi benar-benar terjadi.

"... aku tidak meninggalkan gadis itu asal kau tahu. Dia yang meminta pergi dariku dan memaksaku untuk membesarkan Jongin seorang diri. Dia yang berkata enggan menanggung malu karena hamil di usia yang begitu belia. Dan dia yang menolakku ketika aku memintanya untuk menjadi istriku. Apa itu yang seorang berengsek lakukan? Aku menuruti apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Aku merawat Jongin sampai saat ini. Aku yang harus menerima segala cemoohan dan rumor buruk tentang aku yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan aku memilih untuk mengorbankan Jongin demi gadis itu. Mengorbankan Jongin hingga anak itu tidak tahu apapun tentang sosok ibunya, bahkan namapun tidak karena permintaan gadis itu. Salahkah aku? Salahkah aku bila aku hanya ingin menuruti segala permohonan gadis itu?" berujar lamat-lamat, Joonmyeon mengepalkan kelima jemarinya. Mungkin ia terlihat biasa saja kala menanggapi segala pemberitaan buruk tentang dirinya menyangkut putra tunggalnya. Ia juga terlihat tanpa emosi meladeni gosip-gosip yang beredar di perusahaannya. Bahkan ia hanya menganggap rumor yang mengatakan dirinya seorang pecinta _sex_ sebagai angin lalu. Ia sudah terlampau lama bersabar dan batinnya telah menjerit agar ia melepaskan segala bebannya.

"... bila kau mencintainya, kau tidak akan menyerah semudah ini Joonmyeon-_sshi_. Bila kau telah menganggap gadis itu sebagai cinta sejatimu, seharusnya kau tidak akan membiarkan ia pergi begitu saja. Bila kau menyerah dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi maka itu menjelaskan segalanya. Menjelaskan bahwa kau... cintamu padanya bukanlah cinta sejati." Yixing membiarkan jemari lentiknya bergerak mengitari lengkung mulut cangkirnya. Walau nampak yakin, sebenarnya apa yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan harapan pribadinya. Harapannya agar cinta sejati Joonmyeon bukan gadis itu melainkan orang lain. Sebagai contoh... dirinya?

"Pernahkah kau mendengar, bahwa cinta sejati tidaklah harus saling memiliki? Mungkin kisahku adalah wujud dari pernyataan itu. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang cinta sejati." Joonmyeon menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menyesap kembali pekat dari cangkirnya.

"... hidup harus dilanjutkan, Joonmyeon-_sshi_. Kau tidak tahu bukan, bahwa mungkin saja gadis itu kini telah melupakanmu. Gadis itu kini telah menjadi istri dari orang lain. Tidak seharusnya kau berdiam di tempat yang sama. Tak seharusnya kau...-"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa lajangku sedikit lebih lama. Aku hanya ingin mengenang cinta pertamaku sedikit lebih lama dan... mungkin tinggal di dalamnya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Aku... aku hanya belum bertemu seseorang yang menggerakkan hatiku. Aku... aku masih harus menunggu." Joonmyeon menengadah dari bibir cangkirnya, melepaskan tatapan hingga menghantam tepat iris mata Yixing.

"_Geotjimal_ ( **don't lie** ) . Kau bukan belum bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu menggerakkan hatimu, tapi kau menolak kehadiran orang itu. Kau menolak jeritan hati kecilmu yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya orang itu telah datang. Telah menyapa. Telah berada di dekatmu." memilih 'tuk membulatkan tekad, Yixing membalas tatapan Joonmyeon. Mendapati binar cinta di mata Joonmyeon yang masih ditujukan untuk masa lalu pria itu tentu membuat dirinya sakit, namun berpaling dari kedua mata indah itupun terasa sama menyakitkan untuknya. Yixing tidak rela kehilangan sedetik pun untuk mengagumi pesona paras malaikat Joonmyeon. Tidak akan pernah rela.

Yixing sontak mengerjap tatkala tubuh pria di hadapannya menegang tiba-tiba. Jemari ramping pria itu bahkan kembali melengkung dalam kepalan. Mata Yixing makin melebar ketika tangan Joonmyeon membingkai pergelangan tangannya, menggenggamnya begitu –bahkan terlampau- erat.

"Joonmyeon-_sshi_..."

"... _ottheokae neo arra_ ( **how do you know** ) ?" dalam getaran, Joonmyeon berujar lamat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tengah mati-matian menolak kehadiran seseorang itu? _Ottheokae neo arra_ Zhang Yixing?" berseru di akhir kalimatnya, Joonmyeon sukses membuat Yixing terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Su-sua-suaramu terlampau keras, Joonmyeon-_sshi_. Ini jam makan siang, tidakkah kau tahu, kau berhasil menarik perhatian seantero kafe?" berbisik, Yixing menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali –nampak sebagai permintaan maaf pada beberapa pengunjung kafe yang melemparkan pandangan tak suka ke arahnya dan Joonmyeon.

"... lupakan yang tadi." melepas genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Yixing, Joonmyeon kembali membawa parasnya berpaling, menatap awas pantulan dirinya di kaca besar kafe.

"Karena aku berharap itu aku." laksana sang kilat yang menggetarkan tiap-tiap penjuru peradaban tanpa terkecuali, kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari kedua belah bibir Yixing seketika berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian Joonmyeon. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Yixing berharap menjadi sosok yang menggerakkan hatinya? _Hell_... mengapa hatinya seakan tengah mendesah lega? Apa kalimat Yixing itu begitu membuat hati kecilnya bahagia? Tuhan... mengapa hidupnya tak pernah berjalan normal bila pria manis di hadapannya itu berada dekat dengannya?

"Ma-mak-maksudku...-"

"Kau tahu aku... aku 'lurus'bukan?"

Yixing hanya bergeming. Pria itu menggigit dalam-dalam bibirnya, malas menggubris darah yang mulai mengalir dari kulit bibirnya yang terkoyak. Toh, bukan luka besar yang menyakitkan.

"Hei... dengarkan dulu...-"

"Ambillah cuti beberapa hari. Kurasa aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Tunggu dulu." menghabiskan pekat dari sang cangkir, Joonmyeon baru saja hendak beranjak meninggalkan meja tatkala jemari ramping Yixing yang memendarkan rasa hangat melingkar apik mengelilingi lengannya –seolah menahan dirinya agar tak beranjak.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak memecatmu. Akan kuhubungi kau nanti." menyentuh lembut jemari Yixing, Joonmyeon meminta pria itu untuk membiarkan dirinya melangkah. Joonmyeon enggan untuk menyadari bahwa sentuhan lembutnya tadi sukses membawa sesuatu menelusup ke dalam jiwa sosok yang disentuhnya. Alih-alih terasa hangat seperti sentuhan Joonmyeon yang lalu, sentuhan pria itu hari ini bagaikan puluhan balok es yang menghantam telak hati rapuh Yixing, membawa hati kecilnya itu pecah berserakan.

_Kleneng_...

Yixing meremas kuat-kuat celana yang ia kenakan bersamaan dengan denting bel kecil yang tergantung di sisi atas pintu kafe. Bel yang menandakan datang dan perginya seseorang. Bel yang dapat terdengar laksana sarinade indah maupun mars kematian. Tergantung situasi dan seperti apa suasana hati sang pendengar. Untuk Yixing, hari ini bel itu terdengar lebih buruk dibanding mars kematian sekalipun.

"... dasar Yixing bodoh!"

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**May I ask you? Which couple do you think is more appropriate to unite? KaiHun or SuLay?**

**Thank's for read this fict and... give me some advice+review please.**


	10. LISTEN!

**CHAPTER 9 : LISTEN!**

~* Author pov *~

**Hannyoung High School's Rooftop**

Kemilau sang mentari tak lagi terasa hangat, desau sang angin pun tak lagi terasa menyejukkan. Alih-alih mendesah lega karena keberadaan sang angin yang menghapus panas terik sang surya, ribuan –mungkin jutaan manusia- justru mengutuk desah resah sang angin kala itu. Terik sang mentari jelas tak terasa, karena kristal-kristal es yang lembut nan putih tengah beranjak turun dari gumpalan awan yang menutup agung sang surya. Suhu rendah ditambah cuaca yang tak mendukung berhasil membuat Jongin merapatkan jas seragam musim dingin yang membalut sekujur tubuhnya.

Sambil menggigil, Jongin merutuk. Enggan mengindahkan barisan giginya yang bergemeletuk, Jongin tetap bertahan pada posisinya, berjongkok dibalik dinding sembari terus menatap sosok di depan sana. Sosok Sehun yang tengah duduk bersandar seraya bersidekap. Mata lelaki itu yang memejam sukses memendarkan damai hingga membias ke dalam raga tiap insan yang menatapnya –tak terkecuali Jongin. Telah lebih dari satu jam, Jongin memilih 'tuk mangkir dari kelas pertamanya dan mencari Sehun yang tak terlihat sejak pagi, terlepas dari ransel hitam lusuh lelaki itu yang tergantung tanpa daya di sandaran bangku kelas.

Gemeletuk yang tak lagi terdengar samar ditambah suhu yang kian merendah nampak membuat tubuh Jongin menggelinjang hebat –menahan dingin serta terpaan angin pada paras tampannya yang seolah ingin membuat kesadarannya menipis. Entah berapa kali tepatnya lelaki muda bermarga Kim itu menggosok kedua lengannya heboh –berusaha menghantarkan sedikit saja rasa hangat. Sungguh, Korea di musim dingin benar-benar menyiksa. Bila bukan karena khawatir sang ayah kecewa padanya, Jongin lebih memilih bergelung dalam dekap erat selimut tebal ranjang nyamannya seharian. Sungguh.

"_Sikkeureo_, Kim!" terjungkal, Jongin mengaduh. Apa Sehun baru saja menegur dirinya? Benarkah tadi itu benar-benar Sehun? Apa mungkin ia masih dalam mimpinya? Atau mungkin...

"Aku tahu kau ada di sini, _nawa_ ( **come out** ) ." bagaikan sebuah robot dengan _chip_ program sebagai pengganti kinerja otaknya, Jongin melangkah keluar dari balik dinding, nampak seperti sosok manusia yang memiliki permasalahan jiwa dan otomatis hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Mungkin diantara puluhan kenalan dan kerabat keluarganya, hanya Sehun-lah satu-satunya manusia yang berhasil mengontrol Jongin. Di saat lelaki itu bersama Sehun ia nampak seperti lelaki muda yang telah dewasa sebelum waktunya, penuh akan pesona, dan yang terpenting kerap tampil penuh wibawa, namun mengabaikan sikapnya di depan Sehun, Jongin tetap seorang remaja labil berusia 19 tahun yang manja dan terkadang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sadar akan keberadaanku. Apa pada akhirnya kau mengakuiku, Zhang Sehun?" memendarkan segala binar antusias dalam sorot mata tajamnya, Jongin tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya lelaki itu berhasil mengenyahkan dingin yang sedari tadi menggerayang di sekujur raganya. Benar-benar ajaib manusia bernama Sehun itu, bahkan rasa dingin di tubuh Jongin saja takluk pada lelaki Zhang itu.

"... tidak sadarkah kau bahwa gemeletuk gigimu itu berisik?" mempertahankan segala _image_ acuh tak acuh yang setia melekat pada dirinya, Sehun membiarkan Jongin mengguncang tubuhnya –hendak meminta perhatian penuhnya. Tubuh dan pikirannya terlampau lelah untuk sekadar berbincang dengan Jongin, ia telah membuang kesempatan belajarnya hanya untuk beristirahat dan ia tidak ingin pengorbanannya itu sia-sia. Tahu sendiri, apa yang dikorbankan ayahnya hanya untuk membawa dirinya hingga duduk di bangku SMA ini. Betapa pun dirinya membenci sang ayah, tetap saja kata terima kasih pantas ia tujukan untuk ayahnya itu terlebih Sehun bukan manusia tidak tahu diuntung atau semacamnya.

"_Ya_, _geotjimal_. Aku tahu kau mulai membuka hatimu 'kan? Kau pasti mulai luluh untukku 'kan? Mengaku saja Zhang Sehun!" tersenyum makin lebar, Jongin –dengan kurang ajarnya- menggerakan lengannya hingga melingkar apik mengelilingi bahu ringkih lelaki muda di sebelahnya. Sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa Sehun akan menampik lengannya, namun senyum Jongin yang makin merekah bodoh itu tampak sebagai pertanda bahwa lelaki muda dalam rangkulan Jongin sama sekali tak menampik. Ya tuhan... penantiannya hanya untuk membawa lengannya di bahu Sehun memakan waktu hampir tiga tahun, bagaiamana untuk memiliki Sehun sepenuhnya? Berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan?

"..."

Haah... lagi-lagi diam. Apa mungkin Sehun yang menegurnya terlebih dulu tadi benar-benar sebuah mimpi belaka? Malang nian, nasibmu Kim Jongin.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau marah lagi, Hun?" mendelik melontarkan tatapan lekat pada pahatan paras damai nan tenang Sehun, Jongin membiarkan binar antusias dalam iris matanya berangsur sirna, berganti sebuah binar khawatir yang sarat akan kegelisahan.

"... beri aku alasan tepat, mengapa aku harus marah." kembali melirih, Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya pada kedua tungkai lengan kurusnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam 19 tahun dirinya bernapas di dunia, Sehun merutuki otak cemerlangnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa menjarah jas seragam yang ia simpan di gantungan pintu loker padahal sedari awal tujuannya adalah terlelap di pojok _rooftop_? Dasar otak udang!

"Kau kedinginan?" Sehun hampir saja berdecak. Apa-apaan Jongin itu, tidakkah ia baru saja melayangkan pertanyaan? Mengapa pertanyaan pula yang ia dapat sebagai balasan?

"..." menolak 'tuk menjawab, Sehun memilih untuk membawa Jongin pada jawaban atas pertanyaan lelaki itu. Jongin tentu tidaklah terlampau bodoh hanya untuk mengetahui dingin atau tidak yang ia rasa, bukan? Ayolah, tubuhnya menggelinjang sesekali ditambah gemeletuk samar barisan giginya. Apa tanda itu belum cukup bagi Jongin agar mendapat jawaban pertanyaannya?

_Sret_...

Tubuh ringkih Sehun seketika menegang. Deru hembusan napas Jongin yang terasa begitu hangat seolah menggelitik rahang tegasnya tatkala lengan Jongin yang notabene lebih berisi dari miliknya membawa tubuhnya mendekat sebelum memenjarakan dirinya dalam kungkungan hangat milik lelaki Kim itu. Nampak masih enggan 'tuk mengerjap, Sehun mengepalkan kelima jemarinya selaras dengan lengan Jongin yang kembali melingkari salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Apabila lelaki itu menangguhkan lengannya tepat di bahu Sehun maka itu bukanlah sebuah perlakuan berarti, namun sialnya, lelaki muda itu menggerakkan lengannya hingga melingkar apik mengelilingi pinggang ramping Sehun.

_Deg_..._ deg_..._ deg_...

Sehun merutuk. Merutuki segala yang terjadi pada tubuhnya hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan ringan dari Jongin. Ia merutuki jantung sialannya yang berdegup begitu cepat hingga memompa aliran darahnya begitu cepat dan tentu membuat kedua pipi putihnya melukiskan semburat merah yang akan tampak menggemaskan. Ia merutuki hati kecilnya yang entah sejak kapan terus memahatkan sebuah senyum indah tiap kali Jongin berada di dekatnya. Ia merutuki sekujur raganya yang hanya dapat terbujur kaku dalam kuasa seorang Kim Jongin. Dan ia merutuki benaknya yang terus menjeritkan satu kata yang terdengar asing namun terdengar familiar di saat yang bersamaan. Cinta.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

"Jangan coba menampik, Hun. Di sini benar-benar dingin dan kau tidak mengenakan jas seragammu. Kau tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk melepaskan rengkuhanku." mengeratkan dekapannya tatkala Jongin merasakan suatu pergerakan dari tubuh Sehun, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan betapa hangat hatinya hanya dengan membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Jika saja ia mampu menghentikan waktu, maka ia akan terus menghentikan sang waktu agar ia dapat merengkuh tubuh kurus Sehun tiap kali ia ingin dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki itu.

"Aku memiliki alasan kuat, Kim. Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat dan mengira bahwa diriku adalah satu dari segelintir _gay_. Maaf, tapi namaku terlampau buruk untuk menjadi salah satu dari kalian." Jongin menunduk. _Gay_... apa benar kata itu sebegitu menjijikkannya? Apa salah bila ia mencintai seseorang? Bukankah cinta dan sayang tidaklah pernah memiliki kuasa 'tuk menentukan kapan dan siapa tempatnya berlabuh? Dalam kasus pria penyuka sesama jenis, masalah mereka hanya karena cinta dan sayang dalam diri mereka berlabuh pada seorang insan yang memiliki _gender_ sama dengan mereka. Apa itu salah? Toh, itu bukan yang mereka inginkan. Bila Jongin dapat memilih tentu ia lebih memilih seorang gadis sebagai tempat bersandar hati dan segala kasih sayangnya, namun apa daya bila seorang bernama Zhang Sehun-lah dermaga untuk tiap kapal cintanya?

"Apa menjadi seorang _gay_ begitu menjijikkan, Hun-_a_?" pasrah membiarkan tubuh Sehun beranjak dari dalam dekap eratnya, Jongin melirih. Entah karena keajaiban dalam diri Sehun atau memang ada yang aneh dengan diri Jongin, seketika dingin yang begitu menyengat kembali menyergap, menghantam kuat-kuat tubuh Jongin yang tak dapat disebut berisi -walau memang tidak pula sekurus tubuh jangkung Sehun- hingga lupa oleh hangat yang sempat terbias ke dalam raganya, Jongin kembali menggigil, barisan gigi rapinya mulai bergemeletuk entah 'tuk keberapa kali tepatnya.

"... tentu saja. Tuhan menciptakan tiap manusia berpasangan untuk saling melengkapi. Apa guna bila para manusia itu malah menantang sang kadar dan lebih memilih untuk memenangkan segala nafsu diri yang egois? Apa guna bila para manusia itu berpasangan bukan untuk melengkapi? Bukankah sepasang _gay_ sama-sama seorang pria? Lalu bagian mana yang dapat kau sebut saling melengkapi?" berdecih, Sehun berujar datar. Lelaki berkulit putih –terlampau pucat- itu seakan enggan 'tuk sekadar menyadari betapa hancur hati lelaki di sebelahnya hingga hanya menyisakan riak-riak kecil tak beraturan. Apabila boleh ia jujur, Sehun tidaklah sebegitu benci dengan seorang _gay_, hanya egonya masih membuat dirinya jengah tiap kali kata menggelikan itu merasuk ke dalam sepasang rongga telinganya. Pekerjaan sang ayah lagi-lagi adalah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sensitif dengan kata itu.

"Kau bertanya bagian mana yang kau sebut saling melengkapi? Tidak kusangka kau begini bodoh, Hun. Jawaban pertanyaanmu itu begitu mudah...-"

"-... rasa. Cinta dan kasih dalam diri kedua pria yang saling jatuh cinta itulah yang dapat kau sebut saling melengkapi. Cinta dan kasih yang apabila hilang separuh tak 'kan lagi membawa makna. Cinta dan kasih yang apabila hanya terus tergantung akan terasa menyakitkan. Mungkin kau benar, _gay_ menjijikkan. Tapi kau harus tahu Hun, terkadang mereka malu untuk mengakui pada dunia bahwa mereka adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Mereka malu karena mereka tahu rasa mereka itu salah. Mereka malu karena mereka sedih harus mengguratkan raut buruk pada nama baik keluarga mereka hanya demi kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri. Mereka masih memiliki rasa malu, dan terlepas dari agama yang kau anut membolehkan atau tidak, kurasa mereka tidaklah pantas dipersalahkan...-" menghela napas panjang, Jongin ikut melirih. Dirinya lelah terus bicara dalam _tone_ ceria yang tak pernah berbalas, kendati demikian biarlah ia menjadi seperti apa yang hatinya inginkan untuk kali ini saja.

"-... kau kira mereka ingin menjadi abnormal? Kau kira mereka ingin? Tidak Hun. Tidak. Jika mereka mampu 'tuk mengubah takdir yang telah tergurat, mereka akan melakukan itu. Jika mereka mampu menghapus rasa di hati masing-masing semudah menggoreskan karet penghapus ke atas kertas ketika kau salah melakukan hitungan, mereka akan menghapus rasa terlarang itu, Hun. Jika mereka mampu, mereka pasti dan akan melakukan itu. Mereka telah berusaha dan dibanding tiap orang yang tersakiti karena ulah mereka, diri merekalah yang merasakan sakit lebih dari orang lain. Apa segala yang telah mereka lakukan itu kurang, Hun?" melontarkan tatapan teduh sarat akan sebuah rasa asing bagi Sehun, Jongin melanjutkan tangguhan kalimatnya. Memang dirinya bengal, namun bila bicara tentang cinta, dirinya lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak seusianya. Sejak kecil hidup tanpa merasakan cinta yang cukup, berhasil membuat dirinya tumbuh menjadi sesosok pribadi yang keras dan mungkin nakal. Namun dibalik itu, ia seorang lelaki melankolis yang mudah sedih walau tidak seorangpun mampu memaksanya untuk menunjukkan sifatnya yang satu itu.

"Kau bicara seolah _gay_ bukan masalah. Kau bicara seperti itu karena kau salah satu diantara mereka, bukan? Kau bicara, ah... atau lebih tepatnya membela mereka karena kau merupakan satu dari sekian _gay_, 'kan? Katakan bila aku salah, Kim." membawa sepasang tatapan datarnya untuk saling bertukar tatap dengan manik hitam kelam laksana arang milik Jongin, Sehun mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya pada kemeja yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"... mungkin kau berharap aku menyangkal, tapi maaf Hun... aku bukan salah satu manusia munafik. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan padamu bahwa kau salah. Kau benar, aku salah satu dari sekian golongan yang kau sebut menjijikkan itu. Dan sialnya...-"

"-... hatiku, kapal cinta dengan namaku yang terpahat di sisi-sisi-nya kubiarkan menepi terlampau lama di dermaga dengan namamu di balok kayu penahannya. Sialnya, aku membiarkan hati sialan ini jatuh terlampau dalam padamu."

Terlonjak, itu yang Sehun harapkan dari reaksi tubuhnya kala penuturan Jongin mengalun bersama hembus resah sang angin yang terasa makin dingin. Alih-alih terlonjak, tubuh ringkihnya malah bergeming, seakan kalimat Jongin bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan, seakan kalimat Jongin memang telah ia duga dan mungkin... ia tunggu.

_Sret_...

Sehun masih bergeming walau Jongin –dengan segala keegoisan dalam diri lelaki itu- telah menarik tubuhnya mendekat sebelum menjerat bibir tipis Sehun dalam pagutan bibir hangat milik lelaki itu. Sepasang mata Sehun pun enggan 'tuk mengerjap, sekedar memberi kesan bahwa ia menolak ciuman itu. Memang Sehun enggan 'tuk mengakui namun sepasang matanya yang memejam nampak bagaikan bukti tak bergerak bahwa dirinya –terlepas ia sadar atau tidak- menikmati segala kecap basah bibir dan lidah Jongin pada bibir tipisnya. Terlebih kedua tungkai lengannya, alih-alih memukul Jongin hingga lelaki itu mundur menjauh, lengannya itu justru melingkar apik mengelilingi leher Jongin yang tak kalah jenjang dari miliknya.

Sebuah usapan lembut yang menyapa dada bidangnya berhasil membuat Jongin menghentikan pagutannya. Usapan lembut jemari Sehun sama ajaibnya dengan segala yang ada pada diri lelaki bermarga Zhang itu, hanya dengan sebuah usapan namun Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun tidak ingin dirinya melakukan lebih dari sebuah ciuman.

"Ma... ma-maaf. Ak-aku...aku...-"

"_Keuman_ ( **stop** ) . Aku benci mendengar permintaan maaf. Anggaplah yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi."

"Hun...-"

_Blam_...

Jongin terpaku. Bersandar kaku pada dinding pembatas _rooftop_ yang terasa begitu dingin, sedingin riak hatinya setelah kobaran api samar yang sedari tadi membiaskan hangat untuk hati malangnya beranjak pergi dengan debum pintu sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Jongin bodoh!"

**Hannam-dong Block 2 Residence**

_Brak_...

"Shixun, kau sudah pulang?" sebuah suara lembut mengalun samar, menjadi hal pertama yang menyambut langkah Sehun tatkala lelaki muda itu menjejakkan kaki di dalam rumah kumuh nan sempitnya. Sekujur raga serta jiwanya yang menjerit lelah nampaknya berhasil memaksa dirinya untuk izin dari _part-time job_-nya untuk seharian ini. Toh, walau ia memaksakan diri untuk masuk tidak ada yang menjamin dirinya tidak akan menumpahkan secangkir teh hangat di baju mahal seorang pelanggan, sadar akan keadaan benaknya yang tengah gamang, Sehun lebih memilih segala yang aman untuk dirinya.

"_Jagiya_ ( **my dear** ), _neo gwaencanna_? Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?" beranjak dari duduknya, Yixing hendak melandaskan telapak tangannya pada pipi putih sang putra tepat sebelum anak lelakinya itu menampik jauh-jauh tangan lembutnya. Yixing tahu Sehun memang belum menerima dirinya, padahal ia telah memberitahu putra tercintanya itu bahwa ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaan sialannya itu.

"Kau! Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan." Yixing mengernyit. Ada apa dengan Sehunnya?

"_Musun suriya_? _Appa_ tidak melakukan apapun padamu, sayang." menipiskan jarak yang tertebar diantara keduanya, Yixing melangkah. Hari itu putra tunggalnya tampak benar-benar kacau, terlihat jelas betapa tersiksanya Sehun dengan sesuatu yang bahkan Yixing tidak tahu apa itu.

"... kau boleh... kau boleh mempermalukanku dengan pekerjaan sialanmu. Kau... kau juga boleh menjadi... menjadi _gay_ menjijikkan di bar itu, tapi... tapi kumohon... kumohon, jangan membuatku menjadi _gay_ menjijikkan sepertimu." laksana guntur yang menyambar bersama berkas sang kilat, Yixing mematung mendapati bulir air mata pelan tapi pasti berlari turun, menuruni pipi sang putra. Ia pernah mendengar isakan tertahan Sehun, namun tidak pernah ia kira paras tampan putranya akan nampak begitu menyedihkan kala berhiaskan air mata.

"Sayang...-"

"Bagai-bagaimana mungkin... jantungku berdegup cepat ketika 'dia' memagut bibirku? Bagaimana... mungkin aku menikmati pagutan itu. Katakan bila aku baik-baik saja. Katakan... kumohon katakan bila aku normal. _Qing... baba_ ( **please... dad** ) ." membawa tubuh bergetar putra tercintanya hingga memenuhi tiap sudut dekap hangat rengkuhan tubuhnya, Yixing membisikkan kalimat syukur berulang kali. Putranya... Sehunnya... Shixunnya melirihkan kata itu lagi. Kata yang entah telah berapa lama tak pernah lagi ia dengar terlontar dari kedua belah bibir tipis sang putra.

"_Wo qin ai de_ ( **my dear** ) ... selama kau hidup di dunia ini, maka selama itupula kau tidaklah memiliki kuasa atas hati kecilmu, Xun. Sekujur ragamu yang lain mungkin dapat dengan mudahnya berkata sesuai apa yang otakmu kehendaki, namun hatimu tidaklah mampu melakukan itu." membiarkan sepasang matanya terpejam 'tuk beberapa jenak, Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang. Sulit untuk mengakui tetapi... ia rindu. Ia rindu segala buai lembut dalam tiap usapan menenangkan dari sang ayah. Ia rindu segala rasa tenang dan aman yang tercipta tiap kali dirinya tenggelam dalam dekap hangat sang ayah. Dan ia juga rindu hembus napas teratur dalam tiap-tiap helaan napas sang ayah. Hangat dan nyaman.

"_Baba_ bangga dengan torehan nilai dalam tiap kertas ujianmu itu, tapi hidup bukanlah sebuah soal hitungan, sayang. Hidup tidak akan bisa kau selesaikan menggunakan rumus apapun seperti apa yang kau pelajari, masalah dalam hidupmu hanya akan selesai bila kau menjalaninya. Menjalaninya dengan segenap kesungguhan dan membiarkan dirimu berjalan layaknya titik demi titik air yang jatuh kala hujan. Beraturan dan tanpa paksaan...-"

"-... sama halnya dengan cinta. _Baba_ tidak akan mengatakan bahwa menjadi seorang _gay_ tidak salah, dalam segala aspek menyimpang dari sebuah adat istiadat adalah kesalahan. Namun, tiap manusia memiliki batas untuk segala daya upaya mereka, tiap insan memiliki batas kemampuan. Dan batas itulah yang membuat mereka memilih untuk membawa diri mereka tenggelam dalam rasa yang tidak seharusnya mereka miliki. Malu tentu, tapi rasa malu dapat mengajarkanmu banyak hal. Cemoohan pun pasti kau dapatkan, namun dalam tiap lontaran ejekan itu kau dapat mencari cermin untuk dirimu. Cermin yang akan membuatmu menjadi sosok manusia yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi." enggan menghentikan usakannya pada puncak kepala putranya, Yixing berujar. Sejenak ia melupakan betapa lama tepatnya ia tidak lagi berkomentar atas kisah harian putranya. Di tiap malam-malam mereka dahulu, alih-alih kisah dongeng pengantar tidur seperti anak-anak lain, putranya itu lebih memilih mendengarkan segala kata-katanya atas tiap-tiap kisah yang terjadi pada putranya di hari itu. Tiap kali ditanya, maka sang putra akan menjawab, 'jika terus mendengarkan kisah-kisah dongeng, aku akan bodoh sama seperti gadis-gadis di dalam dongeng-dongeng itu.' benar-benar khas Sehun. Blak-blakan dan terkesan kasar.

"Ak-aku... aku tidak ingin. Aku tidak ingin, _baba_." mempertahankan segala ego yang masih tersisa, Sehun bersikukuh.

"Kau salah sayang, bukan kamu, tapi otakmu. Otakmu yang menolak, bukan kamu. Sekujur ragamu menerima perasaanmu pada 'dia' namun tidak dengan otakmu. Kau hanya harus memilih sayang, otak atau sekujur ragamu? Bila kau memilih otak maka yang harus kau lakukan adalah turuti apa yang otakmu inginkan. Dan begitu pula jika kau memilih sekujur ragamu. Pilihlah yang termudah, sayang. Hidup tidaklah sesulit yang kau bayangkan, jatuhkan pilihan pada poin termudah selama sang bijak masih memberimu pilihan mudah. Karena suatu ketika, disaat semua berubah sulit, kau akan dihantui oleh penyesalan, mengapa saat sang bijak memberimu kemudahan kau memilih yang lebih sulit? Nah... lalu apa yang lebih mudah untukmu, Xun? Otakmu yang telah memberimu prestasi gemilang yang membanggakan atau hatimu yang telah memendarkan segala rasa bahagia dalam hidupmu? Yang mana?" menangkup pipi tirus sang putra sebelum membawa putranya untuk menengadah, Yixing membalas kalimat sang putra dengan sebuah kelembutan tanpa batas.

"..._wo bu zhidao_ ( **I don't know** ) ...-"

"Pejamkan matamu, sayang. Terkadang dalam kegelapanlah kau mendapatkan sebuah jawaban pasti."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menuruti apa yang ayahnya katakan. Seketika, sepasang mata lelaki muda itu terbelalak, seolah dalam sepersekian detik dirinya memejamkan mata berhasil membawa mimpi buruk menggerayangi dirinya.

"Melihatmu yang terlonjak, _baba_ rasa kau mendapatkan jawaban. Apa yang Shixun lihat?" bertanya penuh kasih sayang sambil terus mengelus puncak kepala Sehun, Yixing tersenyum manis. Putranya benar-benar bodoh dalam urusan cinta. Sungguh, Shixun nampak lucu dengan mata yang terbelalak itu.

"... 'dia'...-"

"-... 'dia' yang kulihat _baba_."

**Hannam-dong Block 4 Residence**

_Brak..._

_Blam..._

Sosok kemilau sang rembulan pantas terlonjak tatkala segala damai yang biasa tercipta atas kedatangan lembut sinarnya harus terpecah oleh dentum bantingan keras pintu kamar seorang anak lelaki. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas ranjang empuk miliknya tanpa memiliki niatan 'tuk memendarkan sedikit cahaya benderang ke dalam kamar luasnya yang telah tenggelam dalam temaram. Getaran samar jam digital yang tergeletak di atas nakas di sisi ranjangnya menunjukkan pukul 11 tepat. Terlampau larut bagi seorang anak dibawah umur untuk masih terjaga.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Jong, buka pintunya! _Appa_ belum selesai bicara. Habis ke mana kau sebenarnya? Jong!" menulikan indera pendengarannya dengan bantal putih didekatnya, Jongin memejamkan mata. Pikirannya yang kacau ditambah seruan sang ayah yang berhasil menyulut emosinya nampak makin menambah runyam malam itu. Ia menghabiskan petang dengan menari di jalanan seperti biasa –lagi-lagi mangkir dari pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan _suneung_ yang tak lama lagi akan berlangsung, sialnya dia menari hingga lupa waktu dan sesaat dirinya melihat jam digital yang termuat di layar ponselnya, petang telah lama meninggalkan dirinya dan praktis ia sampai di rumah lebih larut dari biasanya. _Mood_ ayahnya yang juga tak lebih baik darinya pun sukses membuat dirinya dan sang ayah bersitegang untuk beberapa jenak.

"Kim Jongin! _Appa_ ingin bicara denganmu, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau berusaha mendengarkan _appa_? Jongin-_a_!" sekali lagi Joonmyeon berseru, alih-alih membuka telinganya sekadar mendengarkan aya tersayangnya, Jongin justru makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada bantal.

"Kim Jongin!" kendati _mood_-nya yang jauh dari kata baik, Joonmyeon berseru, membuat Jongin mau tak mau terpaku dalam keterkejutan yang teramat. Senakal apapun dirinya, ayahnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya, bahkan menaikkan nada suaranya saja tidaklah pernah. Apa salahnya jika dia sampai di rumah pukul 11? Toh, dirinya bukan lagi seorang bocah kecil. Ayolah, Jongin bahkan akan berubah menjadi seorang pria muda berusia 20 tahun kurang dari sebulan lagi. Ada apa dengan ayahnya sebenarnya?

"... aku janji akan bicara dengan _appa_ besok. Kumohon jangan malam ini, _appa_. Aku lelah." memilih untuk membalas seruan sang ayah dengan sebuah desahan lirih, Jongin menyingkirkan bantal dari paras tampannya.

"... _appa_ pegang janjimu."

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Jongin menghembuskan napas panjang. Samar, langkah sang ayah yang mulai menjauh terdengar bersama bisikan resah angin malam kala itu. Menyeret langkahnya sebelum menyibak tirai tebal jendela kamarnya, Jongin terduduk sambil bersandar pada kaki ranjangnya.

'Keuman _(_ **stop** _) ._ _Aku benci mendengar permintaan maaf. Anggaplah yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi._'

Laksana sebuah kaset rekaman lama yang telah usang dengan suara yang tak lagi merdu, suara datar nan dingin dari 'dia' terus terngiang, berputar memenuhi benak Jongin yang tengah kalut. Bodoh! Dasar Jongin bodoh! Ingin rasanya ia memukuli dirinya sendiri hingga lebam terpatri apik di sekujur raganya apabila benak sialannya memutar kembali apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada 'dia' hari ini.

Anggap tidak pernah terjadi? Yang benar saja.

Bagaimana mungkin Jongin mampu menghapus bayang Sehun yang terdiam dalam dekapannya? Bagaimana mungkin Jongin mampu mengusir ingatan tentang lembut dan hangat yang merasuk kala bibirnya membawa bibir tipis Sehun dalam sebuah pagutan? Tidak mungkin ia mampu, karena... karena seorang Zhang Sehun lebih dari sebuah candu bagi raga dan jiwanya. Sebut ia gila dan psikopat namun terkadang ada saatnya di mana dia merasa ingin mengunci Sehun di seubah ruang sempit di wilayah terpencil agar lelaki itu hanya akan menatap dan bergantung padanya. Jika dirinya berada di dekat Sehun maka ia enggan repot memikirkan yang lain, bahkan dunia pun tak lagi ia hiraukan bila keberadaan Sehun dekat dengan dirinya.

Jongin tahu Sehun normal, namun ia masih berharap Sehun beralih untuk membalas rasanya, terlepas dari salah atau tidakkah rasanya itu, ia tidak peduli. Dirinya bertahan dalam setiap ucapan kasar yang dilontarkan lelaki itu untuknya dengan harapan lelaki itu dapat sadar bahwa setidaknya ketika dunia berbalik menyerangnya maka masih ada Jongin yang akan menarik tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam hangat sebuah dekapan perlindungan.

Yah... dirinya hanya dapat menghela napas panjang yang berat saat ini.

Yap. Ia menyerah.

Jongin telah menyatakan perasaannya -entah Sehun sadar atau tidak, dan mengingat apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, tampaknya Sehun tidak memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya. Perlahan, ia merogoh saku belakang celana seragamnya, menjarah dompet kain hitam belel dari dalamnya sebelum menarik keluar sebuah kertas foto dengan bekas lipatan di sana-sini.

Dengan begitu lembut seolah kertas foto tersebut akan hangus tak berbekas apabila Jongin mengusaknya kasar, Jongin mengelus potret wajah seorang lelaki muda yang terperangkap dalam jeratan kertas itu. Foto itu ia ambil diam-diam di hari perayaan olahraga sekolah dua tahun silam, kala itu merupakan satu dari segelintir saat di mana si pemilik potret wajah dalam kertas itu tersenyum begitu lebar. Kertas foto itu bergoyang heboh dalam genggaman kedua jemari Jongin tatkala desau angin musim dingin menerpa.

"Tampaknya... saatku untuk menyerah sudah datang."

"Selamat tinggal, Hun..."

_Grep..._

Jongin terbeliak. Sepasang matanya terbelalak.

Ba-bag-bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya?

Ba-bag-bagaimana mungkin dirinya hampir menghempaskan nyawanya sia-sia hanya karena menyambar sebuah kertas foto yang telah terbang meninggalkan jangkauannya? Tuhan... percayalah, itu hanya sebuah kertas foto.

_'Kau bodoh, apa? Kim Jongin, ya tuhan... apa hanya segini yang dapat seorang pria sejati lakukan? Tiga tahun, Kim Jongin. Tiga tahun. Kau rela membuang tiga tahun masa indahmu hanya karena merasa ditolak? 'Dia' bahkan tidak benar-benar mengatakan 'aku tidak mencintaimu' Kim Jongin. Sadarlah.'_

Jongin menelan lamat-lamat salivanya. _'Kumohon jangan senyum itu._' rutuknya tatkala benak sialannya memutar sebuah potret di mana 'dia' tersenyum begitu manis.

"Zhang Sehun... kau jahat sekali padaku...-"

"-... bahkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pun aku tak mampu. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hun-_a_?"

Tertawa dalam gelakan miris, Jongin meremas kuat-kuat kertas foto dalam genggamannya sebelum membisikkan sebuah lirihan yang sarat akan segala pedih serta lelah yang menggerayang.

"... aku mencintaimu. Zhang."

**-To Be Continued**


End file.
